Amore a tutti i costi
by Mary13
Summary: Quante volte avremmo desiderato essere dei principi o delle principesse? Heero lo è ma non si sente felice e tanto meno libero! Completa


Ciao a tutti! Dopo tanto tempo finalmente sono riuscita a terminare questa storia. In questo lungo periodo sono successe molte cose nella mia vita e la più importante è che mi sono sposata! Adesso la mia vita è cambiata e non è semplice trovare un pò di tempo per scrivere ma, alla fine ci sono riuscita! Voglio dedicare questa storia a molte persone, Ely, la mia cuginetta la quale rappresenta per me un punto fermo nella mia vita...ti voglio bene! A Elisiana la quale anche se non ci sentiamo da tempo è per me una persona speciale! E come ultima ma non nel mio cuore a Marco, mio marito che mi prende sembre in giro per le mie storie Yaoi. Lo ringrazio invece dal profondo del cuore per essermi sempre accanto! Bhè, ora vi lascio leggere la mia storia e aspetto con ansia le vostre Reviews! Un bacione a tutti Mary

_**AMORE A TUTTI I COSTI**_

_**By Mary**_

Nella vallata quella mattina una leggera nebbiolina si alzava lenta e abbracciava le montagne per poi disperdersi nel cielo di un celeste chiaro. Nel castello un ragazzo di quindici anni spiava da dietro una scultura di ferro, il mago di corte che borbottava qualcosa al Sovrano, il quale lo guardava con aria grave. Sobbalzò rischiando di far cadere l'armatura, quando il Re urlò all'anziano che quello che gli aveva appena detto non poteva essere vero.

"Io non mento mio signore!" Esclamò indignato l'uomo toccandosi nervosamente la barba.

"Come posso credere alle vostre parole? Voi mi chiedete di uccidere il mio unico figlio maschio!"

Il respiro del ragazzo gli si fermò in gola sentendo quelle parole.

"Signore, " iniziò con calma, mentre la sua mano non smetteva un attimo di accarezzare la sua lunga barba bianca, " Quello che ho visto è stato molto chiaro...se non sarete voi ad ucciderlo lo farà lui tra qualche anno. Vi prego Sire, dovete credermi! Il regno non sopravvivrà, vostro figlio manderà tutto in rovina." Concluse scuotendo lentamente la testa da destra a sinistra e viceversa.

Il Re abbassò il viso e sospirò, Minor aveva sempre dichiarato la verità, tutto quello che aveva predetto si era avverato e questo rendeva ancora più difficile accettare quello che aveva appena sentito. Come avrebbe potuto solo pensare che suo figlio si sarebbe macchiato di un simile crimine? Il sangue del suo sangue, il futuro sovrano del suo amato popolo? Come poteva solo immaginare di dover uccidere Gregor, suo figlio? Cosa avrebbe detto la Regina se fosse stata viva? Avrebbe tanto voluto averla accanto in quel momento.

"Non intendo seguire il vostro consiglio. Non potrei mai uccidere Gregor." Terminò deciso.

"Ma Signore..."

"Ho deciso e non voglio sentire più questa storia...sono stato chiaro?" Chiese alzando un sopracciglio, mentre il suo sguardo si fece più grave.

"Come volete mio Signore." Rispose il mago di corte abbassando il viso avvilito.

Gregor da dietro il suo nascondiglio vide il padre uscire sbattendo la porta, mentre Minor borbottava qualcosa con il viso basso. Ancora non poteva credere alle parole che aveva udito, lui uccidere suo padre? Era ridicolo solo il pensiero!

_ Non ci posso credere. Minor aveva ragione. _Pensò il Re nei suoi ultimi istanti di vita, quando il pugnale del figlio lo trafisse nel suo letto. Gregor ancora in piedi nella stanza del padre fissava il corpo senza vita del sovrano incapace di credere a che cosa aveva appena fatto. Era successo tutto in un attimo, lui aveva perso il controllo per qualcosa che ora non ricordava più e la sua mano era scivolata sull'impugnatura dell'arma ed aveva pugnalato il padre più di una volta. La sua mente era come offuscata. Come aveva fatto Minor a sapere che sarebbe accaduto più di cinque anni prima? Non era un mago, era un demonio! Era stato certamente Minor con un sortilegio a fargli uccidere il padre, voleva il trono...aveva escogitato tutto dall'inizio...non c'erano dubbi. _ Che cosa faccio adesso? _Pensò, mentre nervosamente si passava il pugnale tra le mani senza nemmeno accorgersi che erano piene di sangue. Fu distolto dai suoi pensieri da un improvviso rumore alle sue spalle. Minor lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati.

"Gregor...che cosa avete fatto?" Chiese faticando a parlare. Il principe non rispose, rimase a fissarlo, mentre nei suoi occhi qualcosa cambiava e nel viso gli affiorava un ghigno che al mago fece venire la pelle d'oca. Il principe si avvicinò con passi lenti, lo abbracciò e iniziò a piangere. Minor rimase pietrificato.

"Princ-principe." Balbettò incerto. Gregor ancora una volta non rispose, ma gli prese le mani tra le sue facendogli stringere il pugnale.

"Non so...perchè...io non...non volevo." Singhiozzò.

Minor lo guardava, ma invece di provare compassione per il giovane aveva una brutta sensazione. Non sapeva bene come comportarsi, non aveva dubbi sulle sue premonizioni, ma sperava tanto che quella non si sarebbe mai avverata. Con suo stupore vide il principe staccarsi da lui ed iniziare ad urlare. Poco dopo la porta si aprì con un tonfo ed entrarono Arthurt, la guardia personale del Re con il suo braccio destro.

"Che diav..." Iniziò Arthur, ma le parole gli si fermarono in gola vedendo il corpo del Sovrano in una pozza di sangue.

"E' STATO LUI!" Urlò Gregor indicando il mago, "Sono venuto a parlare con mio padre e quando ho aperto la porta l'ho visto sopra di lui...ho provato a fermarlo, ma ormai era...era troppo tardi."

"COSA? Non è vero!" Disse Minor incredulo sentendo quelle parole, "Non sono stato io! Voi state mentendo principe!" Esclamò.

"Hai ancora il pugnale con cui lo hai ucciso!" Gridò.

Minor abbassò gli occhi sull'arma. _ Non è possibile! Mi ha incastrato! _ Pensò, poi lentamente rialzò il viso e vide le due guardie guardarlo in malo modo.

"Minor...come hai potuto?" Domandò Arthur, "Perchè?"

"Arthur, tu mi conosci da tempo, sai che non avrei mai...MAI potuto fare del male al Re."

Prima che la guardia potesse parlare il principe intervenne, " Non mentire! Ho sentito che gli dicevi che eliminato lui avresti preso il suo posto ingannando gli altri con la magia! Sei un traditore...uno dei peggiori e meriti la morte!" Esclamò fissandolo, "Sarete rinchiuso nella stessa cella che voi stesso avete creato per la strega di anni fa. Avrete la sua stessa fine, una morte lenta, dolorosa e senza magia che vi potrà salvare!"

"Arthur, " iniziò senza degnare il principe di uno sguardo, " Gregor sta mentendo, posso dimostrarlo...vi farò vedere attraverso la mia sfera come sono andate realmente le cose!"

"NOOOO! Voi sarete rinchiuso per ordine mio...ORA!" Urlò il ragazzo facendo cenno alle guardie di prenderlo.

Minor cercò di divincolarsi dalle braccia forti delle guardie ma invano. Ormai non poteva più fare nulla, una volta rinchiuso in quella cella sarebbe stata la fine. Quando l'aveva creata aveva fatto in modo che nessuno potesse uscire...nemmeno lui. Sbuffò, ma prima di uscire dalla porta si voltò e fissò il principe negli occhi. "Quello che avete fatto stasera è terribile! La mia visione si è avverata...manderete in rovina questo regno e avrete un figlio che vi darà ..."

"Tacete! Non voglio sentire le vostre idiozie! Fuori...PORTATELO VIA!" Gridò.

Mentre le guardie lo portarono nelle prigioni Minor continuava a pensare a come avesse potuto il principe comportarsi così, _ La sua mente è malata...come ha potuto non provare nessun rimpianto per aver ucciso il padre...lo stesso che ha rifiutato di ascoltare la mia visione per l'amore che riponeva verso di lui. _Rifletté tra se e se.

Da quel momento Gregor divenne il Re e decise che non ci sarebbero più stati maghi nel castello e qualunque donna o uomo avesse mostrato poteri strani sarebbe stato ucciso.

Erano passati molti anni e l'autunno era alle porte. Le foglie avevano già iniziato a cambiare colore, verdi, gialle, rosse di tutte le tonalità, gli piaceva quella stagione. Una leggera brezza gli scompigliò i capelli ribelli, mentre a cavallo guardava da lontano quello che sarebbe stato un giorno il suo regno. Era un castello imponente quello della sua famiglia, circondato da mura ornate di merli a forma di rondine. Le mura erano molto alte interrotte da diverse torri quadrangolari disposte a distanza di un tiro d'arco l'una dall'altra in modo da assicurare una completa copertura difensiva. Era situato in cima ad una collina, per giungervi bisognava percorrere una strada di pietra. L'accesso al maniero avveniva tramite un portone rinforzato protetto da due torri minori dove partiva un altro muro più basso che circondava tutto il castello. Al lato ovest c'era la stalla e un prato recintato dopo di che un precipizio alto più di cento piedi. In fondo al burrone scorreva il fiume Hedu. Dalla parte Est il colle scendeva ripido per poi divenire una pianura dove c'era il villaggio. Dal punto dove si trovava poteva vedere le alte mura che chiudevano la città e l'unico accesso, ma lui ne conosceva altri, un ponte levatoio. Tutto questo un giorno sarebbe stato suo, fece un profondo respiro e proseguì piano verso il maniero. Lui non voleva tutto questo. Lui non voleva essere il principe. Con questo pensiero oltrepassò il ponte senza accorgersi della gente che s'inchinava. Deciso si diresse verso le stalle. Al suo arrivo vi trovò Treize, il capo delle guardie del palazzo. Arricciò il naso, non sopportava quella persona.

"Principe." Disse la guardia accennando un lieve inchino con il capo, " Com'è andata la sua cavalcata?"

"Bene." Rispose secco scendendo dall'animale e prendendo le briglie si avvicinò al garzone, un ragazzo della sua età, capelli castani lunghi raccolti in una treccia e stranissimi occhi viola. "Metti via il mio cavallo e mi raccomando spazzolalo bene, non come l'ultima volta, capito!" Disse brusco.

"S-Si mio signore.". Balbettò il garzone prendendo le briglie e abbassando il capo.

Heero si diresse verso il castello senza degnare di uno sguardo la guardia.

_ Ma chi si crede di essere? _Si chiese tra se e se Treize mentre lo osservava allontanarsi.

Lo stomaco del principe brontolò, alzò il viso e osservò il sole ormai alto nel cielo, era quasi ora di pranzo. Oltrepassò il portone che lo condusse nel cortile del castello e sempre con passo deciso si diresse verso la sala grande, non c'era nessuno solo le teste dei cervi uccisi dai suoi antenati e dal padre che lo fissavano con il loro sguardo spento. Si addentrò lungo il corridoio che portava alla stanza destinata per mangiare, li trovò Gregor, il padre, un uomo di statura media, con capelli brizzolati e occhi color ghiaccio, già seduto a capo tavola, fece un inchino salutandolo. Accanto al Re c'era il posto di Treize che però non era ancora rientrato. Dall'altro lato del lungo tavolo c'era il suo posto, sorrise vedendo che le guardie personali erano già arrivate. Era stato lui a volere quei due soldati, forse perchè avevano la sua stessa età o forse perchè li conosceva da quando era bambino. Per lui erano più che delle guardie al suo servizio...Trowa e Quatre erano suoi amici e di loro si fidava ciecamente. Il primo aveva capelli castani e occhi verdi, non si poteva affermare che era un tipo molto allegro, da quando lo conosceva lo aveva visto poche volte ridere, poi c'era Quatre, capelli biondi e grandi occhi verdi-azzurri, il suo volto era sempre sorridente ed era continuamente pronto ad aiutare gli altri. Heero era felice di avere al suo fianco due persone così.

Finito di mangiare si alzò, "Vado a farmi un giro a cavallo, ho visto delle tracce di sangue, forse di qualche cervo ferito, vedo a dare un'occhiata." Disse e subito le sue guardie si alzarono.

"Non c'è bisogno che veniate anche voi, non c'è da preoccuparsi." Gli disse facendogli segno di sedersi.

"Non è compito vostro e non mi sembra nemmeno saggio lasciarvi andare da solo." Disse Quatre che con lo sguardo cercava il consenso negli occhi verdi dell'amico.

"Ritornerò prima del tramonto. Non state in pensiero, so difendermi anche da solo." Ribatté un pò seccato.

"Non lo mettiamo in dubbio, resta il fatto che non mi sembra per niente una buona idea." Dichiarò Trowa fissandolo.

"Vorrei avere la possibilità di stare un pò da solo, possibile che sia così difficile da capire?" Domandò innervosendosi alzando un pò la voce e il Re lo fissò incuriosito.

"Come desiderate." Rispose Quatre, mentre Trowa abbassava il viso.

"Bene, a più tardi." Disse allontanandosi.

Uscì dal giardino e si incamminò con passo veloce verso le stalle. Era incredibile che solo al pensiero di vederlo il suo cuore si riempisse di gioia. Quando stava accanto al ragazzo era come se il tempo si fermasse e che nel mondo ci fossero solamente loro due. Lo conosceva da, quando era piccolo, avevano condiviso tutto, paure, gioie, dolori. Ma quando si è bambini tutto è permesso anche giocare con un servo. Da qualche anno Gregor, suo padre, gli aveva vietato di stare troppo vicino a quelli di un livello più basso del suo. Sorrise lievemente...

"Troppo tardi!" Sussurrò. Era stato più che vicino a Duo, molto... molto di più, e niente e nessuno gli avrebbe impedito di stare con la persona che amava. All'inizio questa cosa lo aveva spaventato, anzi, letteralmente terrorizzato. La prima volta che si erano baciati, si trovavano lungo il fiume Hedu, stavano giocando con l'acqua, poi i loro occhi s'incontrarono e cadde uno strano silenzio. Si ricordava ancora il cuore che iniziò a battere forte, i brividi lungo la schiena e la voglia di toccare le sue labbra, il desiderio che cresceva dentro di lui ormai stanco di aspettare. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò. Fu un tocco lieve, fugace, ma che gli fece provare sensazioni che non aveva mai sentito prima, questo lo spaventò tanto che per quattro giorni non gli andò nemmeno vicino. Continuava a ripetersi che era sbagliato, che due uomini non potevano fare certe cose, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a lui, ai suoi splendidi occhi viola, a quei lunghi capelli castani raccolti in una treccia, alla sua voce, alle sue labbra. Sentiva il desiderio crescergli dentro da essere quasi insopportabile, doveva parlargli, vederlo o sarebbe diventato pazzo. Ricordò che la notte e poi stando attento a non farsi notare entrò nella stalla, Duo non dormiva, sedeva sulla paglia e accanto in un piattino di legno c'era una candela accesa. Heero rimase in piedi nell'ombra fissandolo, il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto e aveva la gola secca. Deglutì.

"Ciao" Sussurrò.

"Credevo che non volessi più vedermi." Disse in tono secco Duo senza alzare il viso.

"Ho avuto paura." Sussurrò senza sapere cosa altro dire.

Lo stalliere si alzò. "Anch'io ho avuto paura cosa credi? In questi giorni, no, è da tanto tempo che non faccio altro che pensare che c'era qualcosa che non va in me. Sento per te un sentimento che va oltre l'amicizia e anche se continuo a ripetermi che non è normale, non riesco a non pensarti...a fare a meno di...di...volerti be..."

Heero non lasciò che finisse la frase, lo tirò a se baciandolo con passione. Da allora si erano baciati molte, molte volte e avevano fatto l'amore. Amava Duo più di qualsiasi persona al mondo, e tutte le volte che lo stava per incontrare era come se fosse la prima volta. Quando finalmente arrivò al vecchio mulino, Duo sedeva sugli scalini.

"E' tanto che aspetti?" Chiese scendendo da cavallo.

"No, non tanto. Che scusa hai inventato questa volta?" Domandò sorridendo.

"Ho detto che avevo visto delle tracce di sangue, probabilmente di un cervo ferito da qualche bracconiere e che sarei andato a dare un'occhiata."

"E Trowa e Quatre ti hanno permesso di venire da solo?" Chiese sgranando gli occhi.

"All'inizio hanno insistito per accompagnarmi, preoccupati ma ho detto loro che non c'era motivo e che sarei rientrato prima del tramonto." Rispose sedendogli accanto e prendendogli la mano. "Non vedevo l'ora di vederti!"

"Anch'io." Affermò Duo baciandolo prima controllando che in giro non ci fosse nessuno.

"Andiamo dentro?" Chiese Heero.

L'altro lo fissò e abbassò il viso in segno di consenso. Il principe prese il cavallo e lo nascose dentro il mulino, in un angolo, non aveva nessuna intenzione che qualcuno vedesse l'animale, anche perchè era inconfondibile con lo stemma del castello disegnato sulla coperta. Quel posto era in disuso da anni e tutte le volte che si erano incontrati lì non avevano visto anima viva, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa. Per caso Duo aveva scoperto questa vecchia costruzione e parlandogliene una notte avevano deciso che si sarebbero incontrati lì il pomeriggio successivo, da allora era diventato il loro rifugio, dove potevano restare da soli anche durante il giorno. La stalla era troppo pericolosa, anche se Heero ci andava tutte le volte che poteva.

Il principe tolse la coperta dal suo inseparabile cavallo bianco e la distese per terra dove poi si accomodarono i due. Abbracciati si guardarono negli occhi, da fuori non giungeva rumore e dalla finestra in alto entrava un fascio di luce, degli uccelli spaventati dalla loro entrata ora si erano appollaiati di nuovo sulla grossa trave sopra di loro. Fecero l'amore osservati solo dai volatili.

La sensazione che provavano in quel momento era unica, come unico era il loro amore. Più tardi, sfiniti si sdraiarono sulla coperta abbracciandosi.

"Ti amo." Gli sussurrò Duo all'orecchio.

Heero si voltò per poterlo guardare negli occhi, " Ti amo anch'io." Disse baciandogli dolcemente le labbra umide.

Rimasero ancora un pò così, poi si vestirono, la stagione non era delle più calde, erano ai primi di ottobre e iniziava a fare freddino.

"Ora sarà meglio andare."

"Già, il tempo con te passa sempre troppo velocemente!"

"E' lo stesso per me," sorrise il principe, "Abbiamo tutta la notte ancora!" Esclamò stringendogli l'occhio e Duo sorrise. Fuori del mulino Heero stava per salire sul suo cavallo, quando sentirono delle grida dietro il rudere, i loro occhi s'incontrarono.

"Chi può essere?" Domandò Duo che ancora teneva ben salde le redini.

"Non lo so." Sussurrò Heero aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Vado a dare un'occhiata, tu torna al castello, è meglio non farci vedere insieme. Speriamo solo che non ci abbiano visto prima."

"Non credo che lasciarti andare da solo sia una buona idea." Borbottò.

"Non preoccuparti, se per il tramonto non sono ancora tornato dirai a Trowa e Quatre che mi hai visto da queste parti, va bene?"

"Farò come vuoi, ma non mi piace per niente." Rispose imbronciato.

"Vado. A questa notte." Disse Heero guardandolo poi si addentrò nel bosco dietro al mulino.

"Stai attento." Farfugliò Duo, mentre lo guardava allontanarsi, poi sospirando s'incamminò verso il castello.

Heero arrivò nella radura poco distante, si fermò e ascoltò con attenzione, si udiva solamente un leggero vociferare. Scese da cavallo, lo legò ad un albero vicino e lentamente si diresse verso quei lamenti. Superò una grossa quercia e dietro seduto per terra vide un ragazzo con i capelli neri, borbottava qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere, mentre cercava di liberarsi un piede finito in una tagliola, una trappola usata dai bracconieri per catturare caprioli o cervi. Si avvicinò piano, "Aspetta, ti do una mano." Disse il principe. L'altro alzò di scatto il viso preso alla sprovvista. Occhi color pece che lo fissarono sorpresi.

"G-grazie." Balbettò un pò imbarazzato. "Non so come ho fatto ad essere così distratto, non mi sono mai addentrato tanto in questo luogo, ma stavo rincorrendo una lepre e questa trappola non l'ho proprio vista...che incapace!" Esclamò battendo un pugno nel terreno ricoperto di foglie.

"Non è certo colpa tua, la colpa è solo dei bracconieri." Disse inginocchiandosi accanto al ragazzo, _ Non credo che ci abbia visti, meno male! _Pensò, poi alzò gli occhi e quando ebbe l'attenzione del ragazzo proseguì. "Bene, ora io farò leva e appena sarai in grado, toglierai il piede... d'accordo?" Chiese e l'altro annuì. Heero prese le due estremità della tagliola, guardò per un istante il ragazzo e poi iniziò a fare leva, il ferro era un pò arrugginito e fu più difficile del previsto, ma alla fine riuscì ad aprirla, e lo sconosciuto si liberò la caviglia.

Heero si rialzò, il medaglione che portava al collo uscì dalla maglia e il viso del ragazzo dai capelli neri diventò bianco come uno straccio.

"Oh...ma è lei... principe! Scusate se non l'ho riconosciuta subito, sono stato molto scortese, la prego di perdonarmi." Disse abbassando il capo, mentre cercava con fatica di alzarsi.

"Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi, aspetta...ti do una mano."

"No, non ce ne bisogno. E poi ha già perso del tempo prezioso per causa mia."

Heero lo ignorò e mettendogli un braccio sotto il suo lo alzò, i suoi occhi si posarono sulla caviglia dello sconosciuto, sanguinava molto. "Aspetta un attimo qui." Disse aiutandolo ad appoggiarsi ad un albero, poi andò a recuperare il cavallo poco distante.

"Vieni, ti aiuto a salire e poi ti riporto a casa, non riusciresti ad andare da nessuna parte con quella caviglia e tra poco il sole tramonterà."

"Ma..." Iniziò, ma lo sguardo deciso del principe lo zittì, "Lei è...è molto g-gentile." Balbettò imbarazzato.

Quando il ragazzo fu sistemato sul cavallo Heero, prese le briglie e dopo aver chiesto da che parte doveva andare s'incamminò.

"Ti fa male?" Chiese, mentre con una mano spostava dei rami.

"Non tanto." Rispose mordendosi il labbro, la caviglia gli pulsava da matti e il dolore stava diventando insopportabile.

"Tu sai già chi sono, mentre io non so neppure il tuo nome." Disse questa volta fermandosi e voltandosi per poterlo vedere in viso.

"Mi chiamo Chang Wufei mio signore." Rispose guardandolo negli occhi blu di prussia.

Quel ragazzo gli piaceva, il suo sguardo gli piaceva. Non sapeva perchè, ma accanto a lui aveva la stessa sensazione di tranquillità che aveva con Trowa e Quatre.

"E' un piacere Wufei." Disse sorridendo.

"Non quanto lo è per me mio signore!" Esclamò.

"Chiamami Heero."

"Come vuole mio signo...Heero." Sorrise e insieme a lui anche il principe.

Poco dopo arrivarono alle mura della città. La casa di Wufei era una delle prime superato il ponte levatoio. Il ragazzo aveva insistito per scendere da cavallo, ma Heero era stato irremovibile, come sempre. Arrivati alla porta questa si aprì di colpo e ne uscì una donna con capelli castani legati in due trecce, i suoi occhi azzurri erano pieni di lacrime.

"W-WUFEI! Ero preoccupata da morire, ma che ti è successo?" Chiese vedendo tutto il pantalone sporco di sangue. Era così in ansia per lui che non si accorse nemmeno del principe.

"Una trappola, ma il principe mi ha aiutato." Disse spostando lo sguardo da lei al ragazzo che lo sorreggeva.

La donna ebbe la stessa reazione di Wufei, quando lo vide. "Mio signore, è un onore conoscervi di persona, ma prego, entri nella nostra umile casa." Disse inchinandosi.

"Grazie ma devo rifiutare mio malgrado, devo andare prima che le mie guardie vengano a vedere che cosa mi sia successo, le consegno Wufei, si prenda cura di lui, ha una brutta ferita." Rispose aiutando quest'ultimo ad appoggiarsi alla ragazza.

"Non potrò mai ringraziarla abbastanza. Non credo che potrò mai fare qualcosa per un principe, non uno come me... ma si ricordi che sarò qui se dovesse mai aver bisogno."

Heero sorrise." Ti ringrazio, ora devo proprio andare. Ti auguro di guarire in fretta."

"Sally mi rimetterà in sesto, è brava in queste cose." Sorrise guardando la ragazza.

"Bene, è stato un piacere... Sally." Disse infine salendo a cavallo e dando un colpo deciso di tacco si allontanò al galoppo verso le stalle. Quando arrivò si trovò gli occhi delle sue guardie puntati addosso.

"E' tutto a posto? Stavamo per venire a cercarti, ma si può sapere dove sei stato tutto questo tempo?" Chiese in tono preoccupato Quatre.

"Ero andato in cerca di quei bracconieri e alla fine ho trovato un ragazzo intrappolato in una tagliola...l'ho portato a casa." Rispose scendendo da cavallo e passando le briglie a Duo che incuriosito ascoltava un pò distante.

"A casa? Ma che ragazzo?" Chiese il ragazzo biondo aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Wufei, abita vicino alle mura." Rispose tranquillamente.

"Un contadino? Speriamo solo che non lo venga a sapere il Re, non sarebbe affatto contento che tu abbia aiutato un bracciante!" Esclamò Trowa avvicinandosi al principe, "Ora sarà meglio andare, è quasi ora di cena." Aggiunse avviandosi verso il castello seguito da Quatre.

Heero ancora adesso non capiva che cosa gli passasse per la testa a Trowa, decifrare la sua espressione era veramente difficile, di quello che pensava Quatre n'era certo, bastava guardargli il lieve sorriso stampato in volto. Certo, di tutti i principi in quel grandissimo territorio solo lui si sarebbe mai degnato di aiutare un contadino, una persona di un rango molto inferiore al suo...se era per questo, lui era anche l'unico che aveva una relazione con un servo dello stesso sesso per giunta! Ora anche nel suo viso era apparso un sorriso, si girò e fece l'occhiolino a Duo; poi s'incamminò con i suoi amici verso il maniero.

Quando ebbe finito di cenare, si alzò, ma il padre dal fondo al tavolo lo chiamò. "Prima che tu vada ti devo dare una bella notizia! Stai diventando grande ed è ora che pensiamo al tuo futuro, per questo ho deciso che domani sera si terrà un ballo a castello, sono state invitate le tre principesse e le famiglie di vassalli più importanti con rispettive figlie." Sorrise, "Domani deciderai chi sarà la tua futura sposa!" Esclamò tenendo quello stupido sorrisetto sulle labbra.

"Io...io non...credo d'e-essere pro-pronto padre." Balbettò non sapendo cosa rispondere, quella notizia lo aveva lasciato senza parole.

"Non preoccuparti, è normale che tu sia nervoso."

_ Ma quale nervoso? Io amo Duo, io amo un uomo! Come posso sposare qualcun altro? _ Urlò dentro di lui abbassando il viso, non poteva certo dire a suo padre come stavano realmente le cose, ma solo l'idea di passare tutta la vita accanto a una persona che non fosse Duo gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca. Strinse forte i pugni lungo i fianchi.

"N-non sono ancora pronto...non voglio sposarmi!" Esclamò.

"Nemmeno io ero pronto! Ma come te avevo un regno da portare avanti e come ti ho già detto non siamo in una bella situazione!" Dichiarò alzando la voce.

_ E CHI SE NE FREGA! _Quanto avrebbe voluto gridarglielo in faccia invece senza dire una parola si avviò verso le sue stanze.

"Dove vai? Non ti ho concesso il permesso di andartene! HEERO!" Il Re si alzò di scatto e la sedia si rovesciò, Quatre e Trowa si scambiarono un'occhiata, questa volta il principe lo aveva fatto veramente arrabbiare.

Entrò e con un colpo fece sbattere la porta. _ Non sono io a volere questo regno! Non me ne importa nulla di governare questo impero, per me potrebbe andare tutto in rovina! _Si sdraiò sul letto con le braccia incrociate sotto la testa e con gli occhi al soffitto. _ Io voglio solo Duo. _Con quel pensiero aspettò che la notte arrivasse, mentre le sue mani giocherellavano con il medaglione, lo faceva sempre, quando era agitato, nervoso o preoccupato. Quando non udì più alcun rumore e fu sicuro che il buio lo avrebbe nascosto aprì lentamente la porta e sgusciò fuori dal castello, guardò in alto le guardie poste sulle torri e sui bastioni, quando fu sicuro che non stessero guardando nella sua direzione scattò e si nascose nell'ombra. Durante la notte il ponte levatoio che conduceva al castello veniva alzato e per superare l'ostacolo c'era solo un modo, un passaggio segreto. Tutto il castello n'era pieno, ma molti erano stati distrutti perchè troppo pericolosi, altri resi impraticabili dai nemici durante le loro fughe. Alcuni di questi passaggi gli furono mostrati dal padre altri li scoprì per caso da bambino, mentre giocava, questo era uno di questi. Quando sbucò dalla parte opposta si trovò in pratica vicino alle stalle, quel cunicolo sembrava fatto a posta per lui.

"Duo...Duo." Sussurrò piano entrando nella stalla dopo essersi guardato bene dal non essere visto. Il principe si diresse verso il gran mucchio di fieno a destra dei cavalli, li intravide un piede sbucare dall'erba secca. Un lieve sorriso comparve sul suo viso, si tolse le scarpe e piano si sdraiò accanto al suo compagno. Lo stalliere si svegliò sentendo un lieve bacio sul collo, si voltò e ancora con gli occhi chiusi cercò la sua bocca. Heero lo baciò dolcemente.

"Mi dispiace averti svegliato." Sussurrò.

"Non dire sciocchezze! Sono felice che tu sia qui... mi sei mancato." Rispose girandosi e sistemandosi meglio tra le sue braccia.

Al principe venne un groppo in gola e non riuscì a dire niente, lo abbracciò stretto, mentre si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a dirglielo.

"Heero tutto bene?" Domandò allontanandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.

"Ehm...no, devo dirti una cosa, ma non riesco a trovare le parole." Sospirò.

"Che cosa c'è? Mi stai spaventando."

"Sapevo che alla fine sarebbe successo ma, speravo che...che non accadesse così presto."

"Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?" Chiese mettendosi seduto di fronte a lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

"Dopo cena mio padre...il Re, mi ha informato che domani sera ci sarà una festa per decidere chi...chi sarà...chi sarà la mia sposa." Finì tutto d'un fiato, mentre guardava gli occhi di Duo divenire sempre più tristi e sentire il proprio cuore farsi sempre più piccolo.

"Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo." Sospirò abbassando il viso.

"Io ho cercato di dirgli che non sono pronto che non voglio sposarmi ma come al solito è uscito col il discorso dei doveri d'essere principe...Thze, come se me ne importasse qualcosa!" Esclamò alzandosi di scatto. "Io voglio solo te Duo, avrei tanto voluto urlarglielo in faccia ma come potevo? Se solo sapesse ti ucciderebbe e io non voglio che ti succeda niente...niente perchè... ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io." Gli bisbigliò all'orecchio dopo essersi alzato e averlo abbracciato. In cuor suo sapeva che la loro storia era destinata a finire così, che cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro dopo che si sarebbe sposato? Solo l'idea di saperlo a letto con un'altra lo faceva star male.

Heero lo allontanò e prendendogli il viso tra le mani lo fissò. " Io-non-voglio-nessuno-accanto-a-me-che-non-sia-tu." Disse scandendo bene le parole," Troverò una soluzione...te lo prometto!"

Lo stalliere sentendo quelle parole non poté trattenere le lacrime. "Oh Heero." Sussurrò abbracciandolo più forte. Poi guardandolo negli occhi lo baciò, fu un bacio pieno di tristezza e di dolore, a Heero si strinse il cuore.

In quel momento entrò la cameriera che rimase lì in piedi con il vassoio in mano e con la bocca aperta mentre osservava il principe e lo stalliere baciarsi. La porta alle sue spalle si chiuse improvvisamente con un tonfo e a quel rumore i due si allontanarono e per qualche minuto rimasero li pietrificati a fissarsi. Heero osservò quella ragazza magra, con il viso sporco, i capelli neri corti e gli occhi celesti.

"H-Hilde." Disse Duo schiarendosi la voce, ma quello che uscì fu solo un sussurro.

"Ti ho...ti ho portato la cena, scusa, ho fatto...ho fatto tardi." Balbettò.

"Quello che hai visto..." Iniziò Duo.

"Non lo dirà proprio a nessuno!" Proseguì Heero togliendosi il pugnale dalla cintura e avvicinandosi alla ragazza la quale indietreggiò impaurita.

"NO!" Gridò Duo mettendosi davanti a lei,"Non c'è bisogno di farle del male, non parlerà, ne sono sicuro, vero che resterà un nostro segreto Hilde?" Chiese girandosi a guardarla. Lei annui leggermente mentre i suoi occhi erano ancora fissi sul pugnale.

"Mmmh, fai come credi...io non mi fido affatto!" Disse riponendo l'arma nella cintura.

"La conosco. Non ci tradirà, fidati."

"Sarà meglio per lei! Io ora devo andare." Disse superando l'amante e avvicinandosi alla ragazza tanto da sussurrarle all'orecchio qualcosa che Duo non sentì, ma dall'espressione di Hilde non era stata piacevole.

Poco dopo che il principe fu uscito Hilde posò il vassoio sul piccolo tavolo nell'angolo, non sapeva cosa dire.

"Mi dispiace che Heero abbia reagito così, in fondo lui non ti conosce e la situazione è molto delicata, lo capisci vero?" Chiese avvicinandosi.

"Da quando in qua lo chiami per nome? No, lascia stare, non lo voglio sapere...non voglio sapere niente, non m'interessa!" Gridò voltandosi per non guardarlo e si avvicinò alla porta ma, Duo la bloccò prendendole un braccio.

"Ti prego, non fare così. Noi siamo buoni amici...lo sai!"

"Certo, solo buoni amici... non preoccuparti, il vostro segreto resterà tale." Sussurrò tristemente senza voltarsi, mentre una lacrima gli scendeva lenta e silenziosa lungo la guancia sporca di fuliggine. Quello che aveva visto l'aveva sconvolta, non solo perchè erano due uomini che si baciavano, ma soprattutto perchè uno di loro era Duo, il ragazzo di cui era innamorata. Poi tirò il braccio in modo che l'altro lasciasse la presa e si allontanò. Lo stalliere sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli e piano raggiunse il suo giaciglio, la fame gli era passata del tutto.

_ Maledizione! Ci mancava solo lei stasera! _Pensò Heero uscendo dal buio del passaggio, poi con cautela si guardò in giro e silenziosamente entrò nel castello. _ Spero solo che Duo sappia bene quello che fa, se dovesse parlare sarebbe la nostra fine. Non lascerò che lei o mio padre mi allontani da Duo. _

"Principe, che cosa sta facendo?"

Quell'improvvisa voce nella notte silenziosa lo fece trasalire a pochi passi dalle scale che lo avrebbero portato nella sua stanza. Ancora prima di voltarsi sapeva a chi apparteneva, non aveva certo bisogno di una torcia per sapere che quella voce era di Treize.

"Non riuscivo a dormire e sono andato a fare una passeggiata nel cortile...perchè? E' proibito?" Chiese sarcastico voltandosi a guardare la sagoma scura della guardia a qualche passo da lui.

"Certo che no mio signore, solo...solo che non l'ho vista uscire."

"Forse era distratto e poi non credevo di essere sotto sorveglianza!" Disse brusco salendo gli scalini. "Ora vado a dormire."

Treize lo guardò allontanarsi, c'era qualcosa che non andava, non sapeva ancora cosa, ma la faccenda della passeggiata notturna non lo convinceva per niente e com'era possibile che nessuno lo avesse visto? Rimase ancora qualche minuto a fissare il punto in cui il principe era sparito e poi anche lui si avviò verso la sua camera.

Heero entrò e si buttò letteralmente nel letto, quella sera era stata orribile. Sbuffò sistemandosi meglio il cuscino sotto la testa e con gli occhi spalancati rimase a guardare il soffitto per molto, molto tempo ripensando a tutto quello che gli era successo in quella giornata iniziata così bene e finita nel peggiore dei modi. Quando chiuse gli occhi il sole si preparava per riscaldare un altro giorno.

Fu svegliato da rumori provenienti dal cortile, strofinandosi gli occhi e spostandosi una ciocca dalla fronte si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra. I servi si muovevano velocemente chi trasportava sedie, chi tavoli, chi armeggiava con delle bandiere che mosse dal vento gli scappavano di mano, donne che sistemavano fiori e da lontano le grida della cuoca. _ Ma che cosa succede? Ah, i preparativi per quella dannata festa! Fantastico modo di iniziare una giornata! _ Pensò sbuffando, mentre usciva dalla sua stanza, quella mattina lo aspettavano i soliti allenamenti, ma al contrario delle altre volte oggi aveva proprio bisogno di sfogarsi. Non mangiò e subito si diresse verso il prato vicino alla stalla dove le sue guardie lo aspettavano.

"Buongiorno Heero." Lo salutò Quatre sorridendo, mentre Trowa lo osservava.

"Buongiorno, è molto che mi aspettate?"

"Un pò, ma non c'è problema, nel frattempo ci siamo allenati."

"Fatto tardi?" Chiese l'altro a bassa voce passandogli la spada.

Heero rimase senza parole, che lo avesse visto?

"No, non riuscivo a prendere sonno." Rispose sostenendo lo sguardo dell'amico.

"Ma è normale Trowa, questa sera ci sarà la festa in cui dovrà scegliere la sua sposa...è logico che sia agitato!" Esclamò Quatre battendogli una mano sulla spalla, Heero cercò di ricambiare il sorriso, ma non ci riuscì. Trowa farfugliò un può darsi e si allontanò di qualche passo mettendosi in posizione con la spada in mano. Duellarono per molto tempo, poi Quatre e Heero si esercitarono un pò con l'arco. Alla fine decisero che si sarebbero allenati nel gioco della quintana che consisteva nel colpire con la lancia, da cavallo, un fantoccio girevole che, colpito, roteava su se stesso e poteva colpire con la mazza chi l'aveva percosso se non era abile a scansarsi. Si stavano preparando ad andare quando Treize e altre guardie li raggiunsero.

"Non vi allenate più principe?" Chiese sorridendo e inarcando le sopracciglia.

_ Ancora lui! _Pensò Heero stringendo i pugni.

"Abbiamo finito con la spada e con l'arco, ora stavamo andando a prendere i cavalli per allenarlo nella quintana, " rispose tranquillamente Quatre.

"Andate voi due, voglio vedere se il principe è migliorato dall'ultima volta." Sogghignò estraendo la spada.

Trowa e Quatre si scambiarono un'occhiata e poi annuirono vedendo che Heero stava sguainando l'arma con aria decisa.

"Bene, allora noi andiamo." Riferì Quatre avvicinandosi verso la stalla seguito dall'amico. Si voltarono poco dopo e videro che il duello era già iniziato.

"Questa volta Treize resterà sorpreso. Heero è migliorato molto."

Trowa annuì.

"Tutto bene?" Chiese il ragazzo biondo in tono preoccupato.

"S-si, pensavo a Heero, non ti sembra strano il suo comportamento ultimamente? Per non parlare di ieri sera con il Re."

"Bè, probabilmente è solo preoccupato, non si sente pronto, ma credo che gli passerà."

"Forse hai ragione." Rispose poco convinto, il fatto era che non voleva dire a Quatre quello che aveva visto qualche sera prima, anche lui n'era rimasto sconvolto. La scena di Heero e Duo che si baciavano nella stalla era ancora davanti ai suoi occhi.

Quella sera non riusciva più a trovare il suo coltello e poi si ricordò dove se lo aveva tolto l'ultima volta e senza aspettare il mattino uscì dal castello e si avviò verso la stalla, quando la raggiunse e stava per aprire la porta si fermò di colpo riconoscendo la voce del principe, la cosa strana era che parlava a bassa voce. Incuriosito andò alla piccola finestra a destra e sbirciò dentro, Heero e lo stalliere si stavano guardando in modo strano e il principe che gli dava le spalle disse qualcosa che lui non udì, ma vide Duo annuire, sorridergli e piano avvicinarsi sino a posare le labbra su quelle del principe. Trowa aveva sgranato gli occhi ed era rimasto a fissarli a bocca aperta _ Ma che diavolo fanno? _Aveva pensato, poi lentamente era ritornato al castello dimenticandosi del suo pugnale. Nei giorni seguenti si pose mille domande che non ottennero risposta. Alla fine pensò che forse si trattava solamente di un gioco, non potevano fare veramente...vero? Eppure Heero era da un pò di tempo che era sempre di buon umore fino a, quando il Re gli aveva detto che presto si sarebbe dovuto sposare...era per Duo che aveva reagito così? Se la risposta era sì allora non era un gioco, allora si amavano. Due uomini che stavano insieme? Era impensabile, incredibile, ma la luce che aveva notato nei loro occhi, quando s'incontravano non mentiva. Da quando era arrivato a castello ed aveva conosciuto il principe e lo stalliere erano diventati amici, non aveva nessun diritto di giudicarli. Aveva giurato di proteggere il principe fino alla fine, Duo non rappresentava un pericolo, perciò decise che non si sarebbe intromesso, salvo che non si fosse reso necessario. 

Quando giunsero alla stalla Duo li salutò e si guardò in torno alla ricerca di Heero.

"Siamo venuti a prendere i cavalli." Disse Quatre entrando nella stalla, mentre Trowa lo aspettava fuori.

"Andate a fare una cavalcata?" Chiese Duo vago nell'intento di sapere che cosa stava facendo Heero in quel momento e perchè non fosse lì anche lui.

"No, Heero adesso sta combattendo con Treize, poi ci alleneremo alla quintana." Rispose il ragazzo biondo prendendo il suo cavallo e seguendo l'altro che stava uscendo con gli altri due.

Lo stalliere li salutò guardandoli allontanarsi, il campo dove si allenavano di solito era abbastanza vicino alla stalla ma non tanto da permettergli di vedere il suo amore. Sbuffò e rientrò per continuare il suo lavoro. Gli mancava così tanto e aveva bisogno di vederlo, di assicurarlo che con Hilde non ci sarebbero stati problemi, sperava solo che prima del ballo sarebbe stato con lui anche solo per un attimo. Da un giorno all'altro era cambiato tutto. Sapeva che sarebbe successo alla fine, ma credeva anche che sarebbe stato pronto invece si sentiva malissimo.

Quando arrivarono il duello era finito e Treize e gli altri due si stavano avviando verso il castello.

"Com'è andata?" Chiese Trowa porgendogli le briglie del suo cavallo.

"Non come avrei voluto, ma l'ho messo alle strette un paio di volte." Sorrise.

"Bravo!" Esclamò Quatre battendogli una mano sulla spalla, "Ora ci aspetta ancora un pò di allenamento, sei pronto?"

Prima che potesse rispondere un servo era arrivato per avvertirli che il pranzo sarebbe stato seervito tra poco. I tre annuirono e decisero che avrebbero proseguito gli allenamenti dopo aver mangiato. Quando rientrarono a castello nel cortile i servi avevano finito di preparare tutto, nei muri erano state messe molte torce, _ Stasera sarà illuminato come di giorno! _Pensò Heero entrando nella sala grande. Rimase a bocca aperta, aveva visto molte feste a castello, ma mai c'erano stati così tante tavole, tutti i caminetti, tre, erano già stati accesi per riscaldare qual ambiente così grande, le bandiere e gli stendardi della famiglia erano stati appesi alle pareti. Si sentì stringere lo stomaco, vedere quella stanza era la conferma che il ballo si sarebbe veramente celebrato, la consapevolezza che non era stato un incubo...quella dannata sera lui avrebbe dovuto scegliere la sua sposa. _ No, devo trovare una soluzione prima che tutta questa faccenda mi sfugga di mano... ragiona Heero, ci deve essere una via d'uscita! _Pensò, mentre seguiva le sue guardie verso il tavolo dove sedevano il padre e la sua guardia fidata. _ Potrei fuggire con lui o uccidere la mia sposa la prima notte di nozze...qualsiasi cosa purché resti con Duo...qualsiasi cosa. _Pensò, mentre continuava a girare la carne nel piatto, l'appetito gli era passato del tutto. Ascoltava distrattamente la voce del padre che non faceva altro che parlare del ballo. Finito di mangiare lui e le sue guardie uscirono e si prepararono per la quintana. Era da un pò di tempo che non si esercitava a quel "gioco" ma i suoi riflessi erano migliorati e non fu mai colpito dalla mazza del fantoccio. Quatre gli fece i complimenti, mentre riportavano i cavalli alla stalla, ma Heero non lo sentì neppure, aveva visto Duo uscire e fermarsi fuori della porta ad aspettarli.

"Buongiorno mio signore." Disse facendo un lieve inchino, "Andato bene l'allenamento?"

"Direi di si." Rispose dandogli le briglie e toccandogli fugacemente la mano, lo stalliere lo guardò e lui gli fece l'occhiolino, Duo abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo lievemente.

"Credo proprio che sarà meglio andare a riposare, stasera dobbiamo o meglio devi essere in forma!" Esclamò Quatre sogghignando.

Heero annuì e si sforzò di sorridere, Trowa vide il viso di Duo diventare triste in un attimo. Mentre s'incamminarono verso il castello il principe si fermò e si voltò lasciando i suoi amici a guardarlo con aria sorpresa.

"Cosa c'è?" Chiese Quatre.

"Ho bisogno di fare una cavalcata. Sarò qui per prepararmi al ballo, ma non ho voglia di riposare."

"C-come vuoi...sicuro di sentirti bene?" Il ragazzo biondo aggrottò le sopracciglia osservandolo.

"Si, sono solo un pò nervoso." Mentì abbassando il viso.

"Va bene, cerca solo di non fare tardi altrimenti questa volta il Re si arrabbierà di sicuro."

Heero annuì e senza guardarli si avviò verso la stalla. Quando entrò, Duo stava dando il fieno al suo cavallo.

"Ciao."

"Ciao! Che ci fai qui?" Chiese sorridendo.

"Ho bisogno di fare una cavalcata." Disse avvicinandosi. "Che cosa ha detto Hilde? E' così che si chiama vero?"

"Si, Hilde. Non devi preoccuparti di lei, non ci tradirà, ci conosciamo da, quando eravamo piccoli."

"Bene." Sospirò baciandolo, mentre Duo lo strinse forte a se.

"Come stai?" Chiese ancora stretto al ragazzo.

"Uno schifo! Ieri sera Treize mi ha sorpreso a rientrare nelle mie stanze, niente di grave, non mi ha visto uscire, ma dopo essere stati visti da Hilde ci mancava solo lui, mi si è fermato il sangue nelle vene."

"Lo immagino, questo proprio non ci voleva, dobbiamo stare più attenti...oh bè, forse non servirà più." Borbottò abbassando il viso.

"Non dire così! Ti ho promesso che troverò una soluzione...fidati."

"Scusami, hai ragione ma tutta questa storia mi sta facendo impazzire!"

Heero non disse nulla, ma lo strinse ancora più forte, anche per lui era così.

"Cambiamo discorso, ho sentito che questa mattina ti sei battuto con Treize. Allora, com'è andata? Lo hai sconfitto questa volta?" Chiese staccandosi ed iniziando a preparare il suo cavallo.

"No, però l'ho messo in difficoltà più di una volta, sto migliorando e credo che non gli sia andato giù il fatto di sentirsi minacciato, dovresti aver visto come mi guardava!" Esclamò sorridendo.

"Ne sono sicuro! Orgoglioso com'è sarebbe troppo umiliante essere battuto da un ragazzino."

"Ma prima o poi succederà e non vedo l'ora di godermi la sua sconfitta!" Sogghignò.

"Sei tremendo lo sai!" Disse sorridendo e porgendogli le briglie.

"Si." Sorrise baciandolo sulla punta del naso.

"Ti amo." Sussurrò Duo.

"Ti amo tanto anch'io." Disse baciandolo con dolcezza. Le sue labbra erano così morbide e calde e la sua lingua...mmmh, poteva impazzire per la sua lingua. Scrollò la testa, ora non poteva fare quei pensieri, era rimasto anche troppo tempo nella stalla e prima che qualcuno si insospettisse doveva uscire.

"Io vado, a più tardi."

Duo annuì sorridendo.

Quando rientrò era in ritardo, si era perso nei suoi pensieri e non si era accorto che il sole stava per tramontare e lui doveva ancora prepararsi. Arrivò al galoppo e scesa di fretta.

"Ma dove sei stato? Trowa è venuto a chiedermi se sapevo dov'eri."

"Trowa?" Chiese in tono perplesso, il suo amico si stava comportando in un modo strano.

"Sarà meglio che voi andiate mio signore." Disse serio rientrando con il cavallo. Heero corrugò la fronte, se parlava così significava che non erano soli, si voltò e riconobbe il comandante delle guardie.

"Principe, siete qui! Il Re desidera parlarvi. Vi aspetta nella stanza grande." Avvertì avvicinandosi.

Heero lo guardò per qualche secondo.

"Devo prendere una cosa dal mio cavallo, aspettatemi qui." Disse ed entrò. Si avvicinò allo stalliere.

"Appena questo stupido ballo sarà finito verrò da te...ti amo." Sussurrò e si allontanò facendo finta di prendere qualcosa dalle tasche nella sella.

Quando uscì Treize lo osservava.

"Possiamo andare!" Avvertì il principe avviandosi verso il castello.

_ Ragazzo arrogante! Ma chi credi di essere? Avresti bisogno di una lezione! _ Pensò l'uomo seguendolo e stringendo i pugni.

Heero camminò piano salendo la piccola strada che conduceva al retro del palazzo, si sentiva gli occhi di Treize addosso e questo lo innervosiva parecchio, trovava quell'uomo di una superbia impressionante. Sospirò e giunto davanti al gran portone lo oltrepassò salutando lievemente con un gesto del capo le guardie che si erano inchinate al suo passaggio. Appena entrato notò subito una certa agitazione all'interno del castello. Andò nella sala grande riconoscendo il Re seduto nella gran sedia, sopra un piedistallo in fondo alla stanza. Si avvicinò e fece un lieve inchino.

"Mi volevate parlare padre?"

"Si può sapere dove sei stato? Tra poco arriveranno gli ospiti e tu non sei ancora pronto!" Esclamò alzando la voce e guardandolo con lo sguardo freddo.

"Avevo bisogno di una cavalcata, sarò pronto per quando arriveranno." Rispose guardandolo negli occhi.

"Ti cercavo per spiegarti delle cose sulle tre famiglie reali, ma tu...tu vai a farti le cavalcate! Sono stanco del tuo comportamento Heero, è ora che tu sia più responsabile verso il tuo popolo. Mi aspetto da te questa sera un atteggiamento degno di un principe, capito? Ora vai a cambiarti, poi ti parlerò delle principesse." Disse facendogli segno con la mano di andare.

Heero non disse nulla e s'incamminò verso le sue stanze sospirando. Mentre saliva le scale fini addosso a Trowa.

"Scusa."

"Tutto bene Heero? Dove cavolo eri finito? Il Re era molto nervoso."

"Ho perso la cognizione del tempo, non volevo fare così tardi...o forse si." Sussurrò le ultime parole, ma l'amico che le aveva udite fece finta di niente.

"E' meglio che vai." Disse posandogli una mano sulla spalla e sorridendogli lievemente.

Il principe annuì e proseguì. Dopo essersi lavato e aver indossato gli abiti migliori scese, si sentiva in trappola, ma doveva far credere a suo padre che andava tutto bene. Alcuni dei vassalli più importanti erano già arrivati e stavano chiacchierando tra loro. Li salutò e si diresse verso il Re. Prima che le altre famiglie arrivassero aveva la testa piena di informazioni delle tre principesse, di quello che possedevano i loro genitori e di cosa doveva dire e cosa no. Poi arrivò una guardia per avvertirli che si stavano avvicinando delle carrozze. _ Meno male, non ce la facevo più! Speriamo che tutto questo finisca in fretta! _Pensò esausto.

Andarono fuori per riceverli. Dalla prima carrozza scese un uomo alto, magro con una leggera barba brizzolata. Tendeva la mano ad una donna con i capelli biondi raccolti in un nastro verde. Per ultima scese una ragazza con un abito rosa, capelli castano chiaro e occhi azzurri. Aveva due piccole trecce legate dietro da un nastro rosa uguale al vestito.

"Questi sono i Peacecraft." Gli sussurrò il padre ad un orecchio. Quando furono più vicini si inchinarono a vicenda e si salutarono.

"Bene, bene. Allora questo è il principe, dall'ultima volta che vi ho visto sei cresciuto molto. Vi presento mia figlia Relena." Disse l'uomo sorridendogli.

"E' un piacere conoscervi principessa, spero che il viaggio sia stato piacevole." Disse sforzando un sorriso. Si sentiva gli occhi del padre addosso.

"Il piacere è tutto mio." Rispose sorridendo e abbassando il viso un pò imbarazzata.

"Ma prego accomodatevi nel nostro castello, saremo da voi tra poco." Avvertì il Re facendo segno ad un servo perchè li accompagnasse.

Nel frattempo arrivò un'altra carrozza da cui scese un uomo non molto alto, robusto e con grandi baffi bianchi accompagnava una ragazza con un abito crema, capelli neri corti e occhi blu scuro.

"La famiglia Noin" Gli sussurrò un'altra volta il padre all'orecchio. Questi si avvicinarono. Ci furono ancora i soliti inchini e saluti.

"Principe sono lieto di presentarvi mia figlia Lucrezia."

"Piacere." Sussurrò lei e Heero le baciò la mano, aveva un'aria triste e in un certo senso il principe la capiva, il Re gli raccontò che era la promessa sposa del primogenito dei Peacecraft, Miliardo, che purtroppo aveva perso la vita in battaglia un anno prima, le aveva anche detto che i due si amavano già da tempo. Anche lei ora si trovava nella sua stessa situazione più o meno, sposare una persona di cui non era innamorata.

"Il piacere è tutto mio, Lucrezia. Spero che si diverta questa sera." Disse sorridendole. Lei ricambiò il sorriso. Poi anche loro entrarono nel maniero, l'ultima carrozza stava oltrepassando il ponte e levatoio.

"E quelli che stanno giungendo sono..."

"I Catalonia." Finì Heero e il padre lo guardò di traverso un pò seccato dal tono svogliato del figlio.

La famiglia che scese dalla carrozza era composta da due persone, un uomo alto, abbastanza ben messo e una ragazza dai capelli biondo platino e occhi grigio-azzurri, indossava un vestito giallo scuro. Camminavano fieri verso di loro, per la terza volta s'inchinarono e si salutarono e poi con sorpresa del principe la ragazza interruppe il padre e si presentò da sola.

"E' un vero onore poterla conoscerla di persona, principe, vi ho visto partecipare a molti tornei e il vostro modo di combattere mi affascina! Io sono Dorothy Catalonia." Riferì porgendogli la mano. Heero la bacio lievemente, rimasto senza parole.

Finalmente entrarono anche loro, si accomodarono nei tavoli e poco dopo iniziò ad arrivare il cibo. Heero si sentiva osservato da tutti, per non parlare dello sguardo del padre puntato addosso. Per fortuna a tavola aveva vicino le sue guardie e questo lo confortò.

"Allora?" Gli sussurrò all'orecchio Quatre, "Mi sembrano tutte e tre molto belle, non trovi?"

"Si, ma..."

"Lascialo stare Quatre, è già confuso per i fatti suoi senza che ti ci metti anche tu.". Mormorò Trowa. Il principe lo guardò perplesso, sapeva qualcosa o lo aveva fatto solamente perchè pensava che lui fosse realmente indeciso su quale delle tre doveva scegliere? Bè, la cosa buona era che non avrebbe dovuto dare delle spiegazioni al suo amico, proprio non n'aveva voglia. Finito di cenare iniziarono a suonare, il principe sospirò cercando di non farsi notare _ Ora devo anche ballare con loro! Ma quando finirà questo dannata serata? _Pensò mentre il Re si avvicinò e gli batte una mano sulla spalla.

"Dai Heero devi dare il via alle danze, chi inviterai per prima?"

Il principe rimase di sasso, giusto, chi avrebbe invitato? Non n'aveva la minima idea! Tanto alla fine le doveva invitare tutte perciò era indifferente, decise che avrebbe iniziato con Relena che era stata la prima ad arrivare e poi alle altre. Si alzò e avvicinandosi alla ragazza le porse la mano.

"Desidera ballare principessa?" Chiese mentre Hilde che stava portando via i piatti lo guardò in malo modo.

"Molto volentieri." Rispose alzandosi e prendendo la sua mano si avviarono verso il centro della stanza dove era stato lasciato libero del posto per danzare.

Duo era sdraiato fuori della stalla in un mucchio di fieno che guardava le stelle, era una sera limpidissima e anche se la temperatura era rigida non voleva rientrare, lo spettacolo era meraviglioso. Si ricoprì meglio con la coperta. La musica era iniziata da un pò e lui si sentiva terribilmente triste. Aveva sbirciato l'arrivo delle principesse, ma era stata una brutta, anzi bruttissima idea. Vedere Heero che sorrideva e che baciava le loro mani gli aveva stretto il cuore. Lo sapeva che doveva farlo per non destare sospetti, ma si sentiva tradito. Sospirò incrociando le braccia dietro la testa continuando ad osservare quella miriade di luci nel cielo.

"Ciao! Ti ho portato la zuppa. Sarei arrivata prima, ma non si muovevano a finire di mangiare!" Esclamò porgendogli il piccolo vassoio.

"Ciao Hilde!" Sorrise il ragazzo, " Avevo proprio fame, per essere sincero non più di tanto ma grazie per aver pensato a me."

"Io penso sempre a te." Borbottò.

"Hai detto qualcosa?" Chiese, mentre si portava alla bocca un pezzo di pane.

"No, no." Rispose sedendosi accanto.

Dopo un pò che lo guardava non riuscì a trattenersi. "Ma sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo? Cioè, lui è il principe e tu un servo, per non parlare del fatto che siete due uomini! Non potrà mai funzionare... per me ti sta solo prendendo in giro! Per lui sei solo un passatempo!" Esclamò alla fine.

"Non è vero! Il nostro è amore!" Rispose offeso. "Il fatto che lui sia il principe non centra nulla, e che non può funzionare lo so da solo, non c'è bisogno che tu me lo dica!" Terminò guardandola e il suo sguardo era freddo come Hilde non lo aveva mai visto.

"Scusami. Non avevo il diritto di dirti quelle cose. Il fatto è che mi dispiace vederti triste e con lui lo sarai per sempre... possibile che tu non lo capisca?"

"E possibile che tu non capisca che a me basta averlo vicino per stare bene? E poi lui non sposerà nessuno! Troverà una soluzione me l'ha promesso!"

"E tu ci credi?" Domandò sogghignando. "Io non ne sarei così convinta, sembrava molto felice di ballare con quella principessa, quella Relena." Disse alzando un sopracciglio. Duo rimase lì a fissarla pietrificato e subito si pentì di quello che aveva detto, come aveva fatto ad essere così insensibile? "Duo...io non... non volevo."

"Non voglio sentire le tue scuse, VATTENE!" Urlò.

Hilde si alzò e piano si allontanò senza dire più nulla. La sua amicizia era arrivata al limite, _ Io ti voglio solo per me Duo. Heero ti farà solo soffrire. Non è vero amore il vostro, il principe ti sta solo usando, ne sono sicura! Ma prima o poi te ne accorgerai e allora io sarò li a consolarti. _Pensò rientrando nelle cucine.

Duo si rimise ad osservare le stelle, mentre in sottofondo sentiva ancora la musica provenire dal castello. "Quello che ha detto non è vero, il nostro è un amore sincero. Io mi fido di te." Mormorò e poco dopo rientrò nella stalla.

"E' un bravo ballerino lo sa?" Chiese timidamente Relena. Il principe non rispose, quello che voleva era che quella serata finisse in fretta. Quando la musica terminò, si staccò e le fece un lieve inchino.

"E' stato un piacere principessa." Lei abbassò il viso inchinandosi a sua volta.

La musica ricominciò e lui dovette ballare con le altre principesse e altre dame, alla fine era così felice di sentire la voce del padre interruppe le danze che lo avrebbe baciato. Ritornarono ai loro posti e quando il rumore delle sedie e delle panche fu finito il Re si schiarì la voce attirando così l'attenzione di tutti.

"Siamo giunti al grande momento," Iniziò e il corpo di Heero fu pervaso da un brivido...ecco...anche il suo momento era arrivato. Sospirò a fondo sperando che andasse tutto bene. "Heero, alzati e comunica ai nostri illustri ospiti la tua scelta." Disse sorridendogli. _ Non credo che sorriderai tra un attimo Padre, _Pensò allontanando la sedia. Si alzò e fece un profondo respiro.

"Dopo aver visto così tanta bellezza e tanta grazia spero capiate la mia difficoltà nello scegliere stasera la mia sposa. Non è mia intenzione mancarvi di rispetto, vorrei più tempo per scegliere colei che mi resterà accanto tutta la vita e che diventerà la futura regina del mio popolo." Concluse sentendosi gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, non osava guardare il padre, sapeva che non era così che voleva che finisse. Un applauso esplose nella sala e lui s'inchinò ringraziando. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, era andato tutto come aveva sperato. Per la collera del padre ci avrebbe pensato in un'altro momento, ora voleva godersi quella sua piccola vittoria. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Hilde in fondo alla sala, lei trattenne lo sguardo per un pò e poi li abbassò allontanandosi. Per fortuna la gente iniziava ad andarsene, Heero accompagnato dalle sue guardie e il Re da Treize si avviarono all'entrata del castello per salutare gli ospiti. Gli ultimi ad abbandonare il maniero furono la famiglia Peacecraft. Il padre di Relena si avvicinò.

"Gregor...devo ammettere che tuo figlio è un ragazzo saggio e sono sicuro che diventerà un buon Re." Disse, poi si voltò verso Heero." Un bellissimo discorso figliolo!" Sorrise.

"Grazie signore." Rispose abbassando il viso. _ Chissà se penserebbe la stessa cosa di me se sapesse il vero motivo del mio discorso. _Pensò mentre osservava la carrozza allontanarsi.

"Sarà meglio andare a letto...così avrai più tempo per pensare alla tua scelta...vero figliolo!" Chiese sarcastico.

Heero non rispose, si aspettava una strigliata non una semplice battuta, _ Bhè, meglio così, _ rifletté tra se e se. "Allora vado a dormire. Buonanotte padre." Disse inchinandosi e si avviò nelle sue stanze. Trowa lo osservò allontanarsi, _ Che cosa si è messo in testa di fare? _ Pensò rientrando anche lui seguito da Quatre dopo aver salutato il Sovrano e Treize.

Nella sua stanza il principe guardava fuori dalla finestra il cielo aspettando che arrivasse il momento giusto per andare da Duo. Si mise il mantello ed uscì molto dopo. Arrivato nella stalla vide il ragazzo sdraiato che dormiva, rimase un pò a guardarlo...era bellissimo, nessuna donna che aveva visto stasera poteva competere con lui. Si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. Duo emise un mugolio e il principe sorrise.

"Scusami...finisco sempre per svegliarti."

Lo stalliere lo guardò negli occhi, "Adoro essere svegliato da te." Farfugliò sorridendo.

"Questa serata è stata eterna, ma per fortuna ora sono qui.". Gli bisbigliò all'orecchio.

"Allora hai fatto la tua scelta?" Chiese a bassa voce appoggiando il gomito sul pavimento e il viso sulla mano aperta guardandolo negli occhi.

"Certo! Ho chiesto più tempo."

Duo corrugò la fronte, " Cosa?"

"Era l'unica cosa che potevo fare, ci ho pensato molto Duo e per noi c'è solo una possibilità...possiamo solo scappare. Lo so, non è molto, ma è l'unica cosa che posso offrirti. Sempre che tu la voglia."

"Tu rinunceresti al tuo trono per me?" Chiese sbigottito.

"Certo, quello che voglio sei tu."

"Ti amo tesoro e ti seguirei in capo al mondo." Affermò abbracciandolo con forza.

"Ti amo anch'io...mi dispiace solo che dovremmo scappare per il resto della vita."

"Ma saremo insieme, è questo che conta no?" Chiese sorridendo.

"Si." Confermò baciandolo.

Treize fuori dalla finestra non credete ai propri occhi, parlavano piano e non poteva rischiare di avvicinarsi troppo per non essere scoperto ma quello che aveva visto lo lasciò senza fiato. Rimase a guardarli ancora per un pò, ma non poteva resistere un attimo di più. I ragazzi nella stalla si stavano toccando e avevano addosso sì e no un indumento. Disgustato si diresse verso il castello.

Duo chiuse gli occhi e lo abbracciò più forte. Era così bella la notte, lei che con il chiarore della luna e il brillare delle stelle faceva arrivare il suo amore, il suo principe. Si addormentò tra le sue braccia, Heero non dormì, tra poco il sole sarebbe sorto e non poteva rischiare di essere trovato nella stalla stretto a lui. Sperava che la sua scelta fosse giusta, l'ultima cosa che voleva era mettere in pericolo la vita di Duo, se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. "Ti proteggerò sempre, te lo prometto." Bisbigliò. Era ora di andare, lo baciò sulla fronte e sui capelli.

"Tra poco il sole sorgerà, devo tornare nella mia stanza." Sussurrò.

"Mmmhhh." Rispose stringendolo più forte. Quella era sempre la parte più difficile...lasciarlo andare.

"Prima che vada voglio darti una cosa."

Duo si strofinò gli occhi ancora assonnato e lo guardò incuriosito, "Una cosa per me?"

Heero si tolse il medaglione che portava al collo, quello di famiglia e glielo porse, "Voglio che lo tenga tu, ora sei tu la mia famiglia."

"H-Heero." Balbettò confuso, non sapeva cosa dire.

"Ti amo Duo."

"Anch'io Heero...da morire!"

"Ora devo proprio andare, ci vediamo più tardi."

"Mi manchi già e non te ne sei nemmeno andato!" Disse, mentre l'altro si vestiva. Heero sorrise e si abbassò per dargli un'ultimo bacio prima di andare. Rientrò a castello ignaro del fatto che Treize li avessi scoperti e che ora anche il Re sapeva.

La mattina seguente a colazione si poteva sentire la tensione nell'aria. Il Sovrano farfugliava qualcosa al suo uomo di fiducia, mentre guardava il figlio con uno sguardo gelido. Heero dall'altra parte del grande tavolo sosteneva lo sguardo del Re, sembrava che la calma della sera prima fosse passata, ma in fondo se lo aspettava.

"Heero, oggi partirai con le tue guardie per far visita ad un vassallo."

"Un vassallo?" Lo interruppe il principe lasciando cadere il cibo nel piatto.

"Ha delle terre a nord, devi portargli una lettera da parte mia."

"Perchè io? Non è compito dell'araldo?" Domandò confuso. Un'altra volta lo aveva sorpreso, era convinto che avrebbe tirato fuori il discorso del ballo e della sua decisione ed invece questo.

"Lui l'ho mandato da un'altra parte, e siccome la situazione è un pò delicata vorrei che ci andassi tu. Dopo tutto sarai il futuro Re e devi iniziare a farti conoscere." Concluse.

"Come desiderate Padre," Rispose calmo, non era il caso di farlo agitare, nel frattempo poteva escogitare un modo per fuggire con Duo e avrebbe avuto anche la possibilità di vedere com'era la vita a nord.

Finito di fare colazione il principe e le sue guardie ritornarono nelle loro stanze per prepararsi. L'unica cosa che rattristava Heero era che per un paio di giorni non avrebbe visto Duo. Prima di pranzo erano già nelle stalle pronti a partire. Rientrò un attimo lasciando Trowa e Quatre ad aspettarlo fuori.

"Tornerò prima possibile."

"Conterò le ore." Sorrise, " Stai attento mi raccomando!"

"Non preoccuparti, quando tornerò ce ne andremo insieme."

"Vorrei tanto baciarti...non sai quanto!"

"Credo di immaginarlo" Sorrise.

"HEERO! Dobbiamo andare o faremo tardi!" Urlò Quatre dalla porta.

"ARRIVO." Rispose, guardò Duo e gli mise una mano sul petto dove sentì il duro del metallo...il suo medaglione.

"A presto amore." Sussurrò.

"A presto." Ripeté sfiorandogli la mano sorridendo.

Heero si votò e uscì dalla stalla.

"Il viaggio sarà lungo. E' meglio muoverci." Disse Quatre, quando Heero fu salito sul suo cavallo.

"Sono pronto!" Esclamò sorridendo, "Andiamo."

Quella giornata era stata eterna, Heero era partito quella mattina e sarebbe stato via per tre, tre lunghissimi giorni. Rientrò nella stalla per dare da mangiare ai cavalli. Sospirò, mentre prendeva del fieno con il forcone, era così immerso nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse nemmeno che aveva visite.

" Tu!"

Duo si girò di scatto spaventato dall'improvvisa voce. Era Treize.

"Il Re desidera parlarti, seguitemi!" Ordinò.

"Parlare con me? Perchè?" Chiese sempre tenendo stretto l'attrezzo che aveva in mano.

"Non farmi perdere la pazienza ragazzo, seguimi senza dire altro!" Disse spazientito.

_ Non ho fatto niente di male? Che cosa vuole il sovrano da me? A quell'ora della sera poi? _Pensò, mentre un pò incerto oltrepassò l'uomo che si era spostato per farlo passare. Mentre camminavano lungo la strada che portava all'entrata del castello Duo continuava a non capire perchè il Re volesse vederlo, una brutta sensazione iniziò a crescergli dentro.

Hilde con in mano la cena del ragazzo osservava da lontano la scena, anche lei chiedendosi dove stesse andando il suo amico. Rimase ad aspettare nella stalla ma di Duo nemmeno l'ombra, la minestra ormai era diventata fredda. Sarebbe rimasta ancora, ma la cuoca era venuta in cerca di lei. Le aveva tirato i capelli facendola ritornare a forza nelle cucine. Urlandole che aveva ancora tante cose da fare e che non era il caso di perdere tempo.

Quando oltrepassarono la grande porta, il giovane si diresse verso la sala dove di solito il Re riceveva, ma fu colpito con forza sulla testa.

"Dove vai? Non da quella parte! Di qua!" Urlò l'uomo facendogli poi segno di girare a destra verso un corridoio. Duo si voltò prima verso Treize e poi verso la direzione che doveva prendere...non gli piaceva per niente la piega che stava prendendo quella situazione. Cercò di non far capire il suo stato d'animo e s'incamminò con passo deciso. Ora era arrivato ad un bivio, c'erano delle scale che scendevano e delle altre che salivano, si fermò e girandosi verso la guardia le chiese da che parte dovevano andare. Non una parola, solo un gesto con il capo che indicava di scendere.

_ Sempre meglio! _ Pensò deglutendo, mentre iniziò a scendere lungo gli scalini in pietra. Più in giù andava e più diventava buio. Ma dove lo stava portando? Duo iniziava a dubitare fortemente che il Re si trovasse lì sotto. Oltrepassò una piccola porta e si trovò in una stanza che riconobbe subito anche con la poca luce di due torce...le prigioni. Si voltò di scatto.

"Che cosa significa? Che storia è questa? Non dovevo incontrarmi con il Re?"

"Si, è stato proprio lui a dirmi di condurti qui."

"Cosa? E perchè? Io non ho fatto niente!"

"Io non ne sarei così convinto! Sono certo che questo è il posto migliore per un tipo come te! Anzi, se fosse per me saresti già all'altro mondo!" Disse guardandolo con disgusto.

_ All'altro mondo? Ma che cavolo sta succedendo? _ Pensò.

Ancora non lo sapeva, ma era convinto di una cosa, doveva uscire da li, subito, prima che le cose peggiorassero. Si guadò in giro, l'unico modo per scappare era rifare la strada che aveva appena percorso, c'era un piccolo problema però, Treize era proprio davanti al passaggio. Doveva trovare il modo di distrarlo, ma come? Lui, la figura più alta nelle guardie del castello! Era impensabile sperare di batterlo in un duello, nemmeno Heero era mai riuscito a sconfiggerlo. E pensandoci bene non aveva nemmeno un'arma con se. Mentre valutava la situazione sentì dei passi provenire dalle scale e una luce fioca illuminare i scalini in pietra. _ Maledizione! Ora sono proprio in trappola! _Pensò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Avvolto nel suo mantello apparve il Re, aveva uno sguardo a dir poco inquietante, Duo s'inchinò farfugliando un sua maestà.

"Come hai potuto fare questo al tuo Re?" Chiese in tono disgustato.

"Non capisco signore, cos'ho fatto?" Chiese sempre con il viso abbassato.

"Alzati!" Strillò "Voglio guardare negli occhi colui che ha stregato il principe."

A quelle parole il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. Come poteva averlo scoperto? Erano sempre stati attenti? Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora? Lo sguardo del Re era di ghiaccio e un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena.

"Da tempo avevo notato che Heero era strano, stanco, distante e solo parlargli di matrimonio lo rendeva nervoso. Così l'ho fatto seguire da Treize, la mia guardia fidata. Quello che sono venuto a sapere mi ha lasciato di sasso, per non dire che mi ha fatto schifo! Due uomini insieme? Ma il sangue del mio sangue non può, NON PUO' fare una cosa simile, è tutta colpa tua. Tu sei il demonio!" Esclamò puntandogli un dito in faccia.

" Io e il principe siamo solamente amici, ci conosciamo da quando siamo piccoli. Non so quello che la sua guardia abbia visto." Rispose cercando di rimanere il più calmo possibile.

"Non darmi del bugiardo moccioso! Ho seguito il principe, vi ho visti mentre...mentre...non oso nemmeno dirlo!" Gridò Treize sguainando la spada e puntandogliela al collo. Duo indietreggiò di un passo senza mai spostare lo sguardo dal Re.

"Non so quale magia tu abbia fatto contro il principe ma stai pur sicuro che hai finito di intralciare i miei piani. Heero sposerà la principessa risanando tutti i debiti del castello. Quando sarai nella cella il tuo incantesimo si dissolverà, il principe ritornerà normale e non potrai fare altri incantesimi!" Disse il sovrano prendendo la spada dalle mani della guardia ed avvicinandosi.

Duo deglutì e si guardò in giro, doveva trovare un modo per fuggire, ma era in trappola.

"Avrai la fine che meriti, una morte lenta e dolorosa come si merita un demonio come te!"

Il Re scagliò un colpo con la spada, Duo si scansò giusto in tempo, ma quando rialzò il viso gli arrivò l'elsa in piena faccia, chiuse gli occhi e una smorfia di dolore apparve sul suo volto. Un calcio lo colpì allo stomaco facendolo inginocchiare e tossì tenendosi la pancia. Cercò di rialzarsi, ma lo stivale del sovrano lo colpì per la seconda volta all'addome, sentì un dolore lancinante, tossì e sputò sangue.

"Rinchiudilo nella cella." Ordinò restituendo la spada.

"Ma... signore, non sarebbe meglio ucciderlo?"

"Non dire idiozie! Se lo uccidessimo la sua maledizione ci perseguiterebbe per il resto della vita! Non dimenticare che è uno stregone e l'unico modo per rendere i suoi incantesimi inutili è lasciarlo morire nella cella sotterranea."

"Esiste veramente? Credevo fosse solo una leggenda?" Domandò incuriosito.

"Certo che esiste! La fece costruire il mio bisnonno per imprigionare una strega di grandi poteri che gli aveva fatto il malocchio." Guardò il ragazzo che tentava di rialzarsi, poi i suoi occhi ritornarono a fissare la guardia. "Quello è il posto giusto per lui!"

Duo in piedi appoggiato al muro si teneva lo stomaco, non poteva ancora credere a quello che stava succedendo.

"Dopo che lo avrai rinchiuso prenderai l'altro." Disse indicando il ragazzo nella cella, "Lo ucciderai, lo porterai nella stalla e appiccherai un incendio." Terminò il Re guardando con la coda dell'occhio lo stalliere.

Duo guardò verso la cella e vide una sagoma rannicchiata in un angolo, prima non l'aveva notata. Un ragazzo circa della sua età guardava terrorizzato il Re attraverso le sbarre.

"Non capisco perchè io sia qui, ero nei campi a lavorare e all'improvviso mi sono ritrovato in cella? E ora volete uccidermi? Perchè? Che cos'ho fatto?" Chiese il prigioniero con voce appena percettibile avvicinandosi alla sbarre.

"Tu non hai fatto niente, mi serviva solo un ragazzo da uccidere e chi meglio di un servo che non ha famiglia?" Rispose il Sovrano con un ghigno.

"Cosa?" Domandò il ragazzo stupefatto.

Duo appoggiato al muro abbassò il viso, capì quello che aveva in mente ed era terribile, quel ragazzo sarebbe morto per causa sua. Non avrebbe mai creduto che il Re fosse una persona così cattiva! Non poteva lasciare che accadesse.

"Lui non ha colpa, uccidete me, che differenza fa prima o dopo, tanto alla fine è quello che volete no?"

"Troppo facile, così la tua maledizione mi perseguiterebbe per sempre, no! Tu morirai in quella cella!"

"Ma quale maledizione? Io non sono uno stregone!" Urlò Duo sentendo un'altra fitta allo stomaco che lo fece piegare di nuovo in due.

Il Re si avvicinò, gli prese la treccia e gliela tirò con forza all'indietro costringendolo ad alzare il viso e a guardarlo negli occhi, "Credi davvero di imbrogliarmi così? Io non sono uno stupito!" Esclamò da un millimetro dalla sua faccia, Duo sentì nell'alito l'odore del vino.

Era inutile, per lui era uno stregone e non ci sarebbe stato nulla che potesse fargli cambiare idea. _ Maledizione! _ Pensò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Fai quello che ti ho ordinato e non farti vedere da nessuno!" Disse il Sovrano a Treize, mentre ancora teneva la treccia tra le mani, poi si girò di nuovo verso di lui tirandogliela per la seconda volta. Duo fece una smorfia, ma si proibì di gridare, anche se il dolore era insopportabile.

"Non avresti mai dovuto metterti contro di me, contro il tuo Sovrano! Ma presto tutto questo sarà solo un brutto ricordo. Tutto andrà come ho previsto!"

"Heero non sposerà mai quella lì! Non la ama, lui AMA me!" Dichiarò sorridendo leggermente. Quell'espressione non gli rimase molto, fu sostituita da una di dolore, quando fu colpito allo stomaco da un pugno.

"Pensala come ti pare, tanto, quando sarai rinchiuso in quella cella il tuo incantesimo non servirà più a nulla!"

"Questo è quello che pensa lei!" Sogghignò fissandolo, non si riferiva certamente all'incantesimo ma al fatto che lui e Heero si amavano veramente, senza bisogno di nessuna magia.

Gli arrivò uno schiaffo che gli fece girare il viso dall'altra parte. "Ben presto ti scomparirà quel sorrisetto dalla faccia, te lo assicuro!" Esclamò scaraventandolo per terra_. Te lo assicuro _Si ripeté, mentre girandosi verso la sua guardia gli fece un cenno con il capo e poi scomparve salendo i gradini in pietra.

Con un calcio fu gettato in quella botola, all'interno del corpo sentì qualcosa rompersi e un dolore insopportabile lo avvolse, strinse gli occhi e si sentì venir meno.

Quella notte la temperatura si era abbassata parecchio e faceva molto freddo. Heero sedeva davanti al caminetto acceso nella casa in cui avevano trovato riparo per la notte. Mentre osservava le fiamme il suo pensiero volò a Duo. _ Che stai facendo ora? Quanto vorrei essere li con te. Quando sarò tornato fuggiremo insieme, come soluzione non è delle migliori ma è l'unica che posso offrirti! _Ripensando all'espressione di Duo quando gli aveva detto le sue intenzioni sorrise. "Ti amo." Sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi.

"Ciao, non riesci a dormire?"

Si voltò e riconoscendo Trowa fece cenno di no con il capo, "No, è che mi piace guardare il fuoco, tu invece, come mai sveglio?" Domandò spostando una sedia affinché potesse sedersi accanto.

"Non riuscivo a prendere sonno, continuavo a girarmi nel letto e alla fine ho deciso di alzarmi."

"Mmmh."

Trowa si schiarì la voce. "Va tutto bene Heero?"

Il principe lo osservò alzando un sopracciglio, "S-si." Balbettò.

"Ti senti pronto per il matrimonio?" Domandò guardandolo, ma Heero stava ammirando il fuoco nel camino.

"No."

"Che cosa pensi di fare?"

A quella domanda Heero si voltò di scatto e lo guardò perplesso. "In che senso scusa? Non credo di avere molte scelte! Dovrò decidere chi sarà mia moglie e di conseguenza sposarmi."

Trowa avvicinò di più la sedia al fuoco e tese le mani per riscaldarsele, "E Duo che ne dice?" Chiese in un sussurro.

Heero sentì gelarsi il sangue, ma cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico, "Che cosa centra lui adesso?"

"Vi ho visti." Disse guardandolo negli occhi e vide il volto del principe diventare bianco. "E' successo per caso qualche settimana fa. Ammetto che all'inizio non volevo crederci ma poi...non lo so. Io sono stato addestrato per proteggerti e Duo non rappresentava per me un pericolo perciò ho deciso di non mettermi in mezzo. Ora però c'è il matrimonio e..."

"Lui non rappresenta nessun pericolo nemmeno ora!"

"Ne sei convinto?" Chiese in tono pacato che a Heero fece venire i nervi.

"Certo!" Esclamò, sentiva la faccia accaldata ed era sicuro che il fuoco non centrasse nulla.

"E allora perchè quella scusa del tempo? Hai fatto un gran bel discorso Heero. Puoi incantare loro ma, non me! Si può sapere che diavolo ti sei messo in testa?" Disse brusco girandosi di scatto.

"Cosa?"

"Hai capito." Disse secco.

_ E adesso che cosa gli dico? _ Pensò. "Non lo so."Mentì osservando una fiamma che si era alzata improvvisamente.

"Capisco." Sussurrò alzandosi. "In effetti non ci sono molte vie di uscite no? Dobbiamo obbedire al Re, in ogni modo sappi che io resterò al tuo fianco qualunque cosa tu decida di fare. Ora me ne vado a letto, buona notte Heero."

"Notte...Trowa...mmhh...l'hai detto a qualcuno?" Chiese poi in un sussurro.

"No." Rispose tranquillamente.

"Grazie. Notte Trowa." Disse, mentre osservava l'amico allontanarsi. Quando se ne fu andato inspirò a fondo chiudendo gli occhi e espirò lentamente tutta l'aria cercando di calmarsi. Aveva il cuore che batteva all'impazzata nel petto. Gli dispiaceva avergli mentito ma che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Che aveva intenzione di scappare abbandonando quello che sarebbe stato il suo popolo? Le sue parole erano state molto rassicuranti. Sapeva che poteva fidarsi di lui, ma gli sarebbe stato ancora così fedele se avesse saputo quello che aveva intenzione di fare? Che cosa avrebbe pensato di lui? Sbuffò passandosi una mano tra i capelli, la cosa che voleva di più al mondo ora era tornare da Duo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, era rannicchiato per terra, la guancia sinistra a contatto con il pavimento di sassi era quasi congelata, intorno a lui c'era solo buio e silenzio, tanto, troppo silenzio. Cercò di alzarsi, ma ebbe una fitta all'addome, si strinse forte le braccia intorno alla pancia e respirò piano cercando di calmare il dolore. Lì dentro c'era un odore orribile. Quando si fu ripreso un pò si rialzò lentamente, era così buio che non riusciva a vedere nemmeno le sue mani protese in avanti. Fece piccoli passi incerti in quell'oscurità, si sentiva come un cieco. Urtò qualcosa con il piede, si abbassò piano e con le mani cercò di capire che cosa fosse. Uno scalino, un altro e un altro ancora, le sue mani ora erano i suoi occhi. Salì adagio i gradini sempre con le mani allungate, le dita finirono contro il muro e prese una botta sulla botola con la testa.

"Accidenti!" Esclamò strofinandosi con la mano il bernoccolo appena preso.

Tentò di aprire la botola, ma non c'era verso, era troppo pesante e anche se fosse stato in forma o tre volte quello che era non sarebbe stato in grado di alzarla. Sospirò scendendo i tre scalini e ancora con le mani ben protese si addentrò in quel buio, cercando di capire quanto fosse grande. Quattro passi per tre. Sapeva che cos'era quella stanza, ricordava il padre che ubriaco parlava di una strega la cui bellezza andava oltre ogni immaginazione, che innamorata del Re ma non corrisposta gli aveva fatto una maledizione. Questo aveva fatto sì che la moglie del Sovrano morisse molto giovane, mentre aspettava il secondo figlio e che lo stesso Re afflitto da una malattia sconosciuta fosse costretto a letto. Questa dannazione fu poi scoperta dal mago del castello che dopo aver avvertito il Re avevano deciso che l'unico modo perchè quella maledizione finisse era quella di rinchiuderla in una stanza dove la sua magia non avrebbe avuto effetto, solo la morte naturale avrebbe fatto svanire la maledizione.

"Ma io non sono un mago e nemmeno uno stregone!" Esclamò esasperato poi lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e abbassò il viso. Si tolse il medaglione da sotto la maglietta, gli stava in una mano, l'oggetto più prezioso che avesse non tanto perchè d'oro ma perchè era stato Heero a donarglielo._ Oh, Heero credo che questa sia proprio la mia fine, il Re ha pensato proprio a tutto. Tu arriverai e tutto quello che vedrai sarà la stalla in cenere e ti diranno che io ero li dentro _Sorrise. _ Ma tu non ce crederai vero? Vero Heero che verrai a cercare il tuo amore? Vero che non sposerai quella Relena? Oh, tesoro che cosa abbiamo fatto di così sbagliato? _Si chiese sedendosi per terra e appoggiando la schiena al muro sospirò.

La mattina presto si svegliò al profumo di uova, aprì gli occhi, si era addormentato accanto al camino. Si alzò e raggiunse i suoi amici.

"Buongiorno!" Esclamò Quatre alzando il viso solo un attimo dalla padella.

"Buongiorno." Disse spostando il collo a destra e sinistra, dormire sulla sedia non era stata

una brillante idea.

"Appena fatto colazione sarà meglio mettersi in marcia se vogliamo arrivare prima di sera." Disse Trowa.

"Si, prima arriviamo e prima ce ne torniamo a casa!" Esclamò Heero con un leggero sorriso.

"Ti manca così tanto il castello? Credevo ti sarebbe piaciuto allontanarti un pò."

"Bhè...si ma, questo non è proprio un viaggio di piacere no?"

"Hai ragione, mangiamo e poi partiamo subito." Disse Quatre dando una ciotola di legno ad entrambi i suoi amici.

Poco dopo erano già a cavallo. La visita al vassallo non fu così breve come Heero si aspettasse e dovettero passare li la notte e quasi tutta la mattinata. Quel viaggio sembrava non finire mai e fu felice quando finalmente si rimisero in marcia verso il castello.

"Mhh...che freddo." Sussurrò Duo soffiandosi del fiato caldo nelle mani chiuse a cucchiaio. Aveva il corpo congelato e sofferente. Si alzò dolorante e iniziò a camminare nella piccola cella per cercare di scaldarsi un pò. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato o che ora fosse, l'unica cosa di cui era certo era che aveva fame, sete e un freddo da morire. Le fitte all'addome non accennavano a passare e quando starnutì il dolore si fece più intenso. "Aia!" Mugugnò. "Perfetto! Ci mancava solo il raffreddore adesso." Brontolò stringendosi lo stomaco e sedendosi sulla pietra. "Chissà se sei già tornato...fa freddo..." Starnutì un'altra volta e un brivido gli corse su per la schiena, si sentiva terribilmente stanco. Con un braccio stringeva lo stomaco e con l'altro continuava a massaggiarsi le gambe e il braccio cercando disperatamente un pò di calore.

Quando rientrò dalla visita al vassallo, richiesto dal Re, piovigginava ancora e il sole stava per tramontare all'orizzonte. Con lui c'erano le sue guardie, che ora gli erano uno alla sua destra e l'altro alla sua sinistra. Quando oltrepassò il ponte levatoio era agitato come un bambino, finalmente avrebbe rivisto il suo compagno. Ma quando il suo sguardo si posò su quello che restava della stalla, il respiro gli mancò. Era rimasto in piedi solo un lato, tutto il resto era bruciato e c'era cenere ovunque. Anche Quatre e Trowa dietro di lui rimasero senza parole guardando quello spettacolo.

"Ma cos'è successo?" Domandò più a se stesso che a qualcuno in particolare.

Al gruppo dei tre uomini a cavallo si avvicinò un garzone.

"Ben tornato signore!" Esclamò inchinandosi e prendendo le briglie.

"Cosa fai?" Chiese riprendendo le briglie e tirandole a se."Tu chi saresti? Dov'è il solito stalliere?" Domandò, non voleva che la sua agitazione fosse così percettibile ma non riuscì a farne a meno.

"Sono il nuovo stalliere mio signore." Si inchinò. "Il Re mi ha assegnato questo posto."

"Perchè? Che fine ha fatto l'altro?" Chiese alzando la voce mentre un brivido gli correva su per la schiena.

"E' rimasto ucciso nell'incendio della stalla mio signore."

Il cuore si fermò..._ Morto? Non è possibile! _Pensò mentre gli occhi blu di prussia fissavano quello che rimaneva della stalla, dalle ceneri si alzava un leggero fumo biancastro.

"Ma...quando è...s-successo?" Balbettò senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dal disastro.

"Tre giorni fa, mio signore, è scoppiato di notte, si pensa per colpa delle candele."

"E...Du...e lo stalliere? Siete sicuri che sia rimasto intrappolato tra le fiamme?" Domandò scendendo lentamente da cavallo. Si sentiva la testa leggera e dovette sbattere gli occhi con forza e appoggiarsi all'animale per non svenire, lo sguardo ancora puntato sui resti della stalla.

"Si, mio signore. Hilde, l'aiutante della cuoca si è precipitata tra le fiamme, l'ho dovuta andare a prendere, stava crollando tutto! Dice di aver visto un corpo avvolto dal fuoco, senza dubbio deve essere..."

"Capisco." Lo interruppe, mentre un brivido freddo gli percorse tutto il corpo. Non voleva più ascoltare, gli passò le briglie e senza nemmeno rendersi conto si trascinò verso i resti della stalla. Quando vi entrò si sentì il fiato mancare e un nodo stringergli la gola e il cuore. In tutto il viaggio non aveva fatto altro che pensare alla loro fuga, al suo amore...a Duo. Ed ora davanti a quello spettacolo si sentì terribilmente vuoto.

"Non è rimasto nulla." Sussurrò mentre una lacrima scivolava lenta sulla sua guancia mischiandosi alla pioggia che scendeva debole e silenziosa.

Quatre e Trowa gli si avvicinarono e quest'ultimo gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. "Andiamo al castello Heero." Disse piano e l'altro annuì leggermente, prima di avviarsi verso il maniero Heero doveva sapere...doveva chiedere. Si avvicinò al nuovo stalliere.

"E' rimasto qualcosa del suo corpo? E' stato seppellito?" Chiese quasi in un sussurro.

"Quando siamo riusciti a spegnere l'incendio abbiamo trovato il corpo...carbonizzato. Si, lo abbiamo sepolto anche se..."

"Dove?" Domandò senza fargli finire la frase.

"Sotto quei tre abeti laggiù, la prego...non ci punisca mia signore...sappiamo che non è permesso seppellire i servi nel giardino del Re ma Hilde ha insistito perchè non lo lasciassimo li nelle macerie." Balbettò tenendo sempre il viso basso.

"Avete fatto bene e certamente non sarò io a parlare al Re di questo."

"Grazie mio signore!" Esclamò il giovane inchinandosi.

Heero si allontanò e si diresse verso il maniero con il capo abbassato seguito dalle sue guardie.

"Come ti senti?" Chiese Quatre un pò titubante, sapeva che Duo era un suo grande amico fin dall'infanzia, sapeva anche che nonostante il Re gli avesse vietato di parlare con i servi lui di nascosto gli faceva visita. Certamente, non poteva immaginare quali erano in realtà i suoi veri sentimenti verso il ragazzo.

Il principe non rispose, Quatre stava per domandarglielo un'altra volta quando si sentì la mano di Trowa sulla spalla, si girò e vide che stava facendo cenno di no con il capo. Si, forse il suo amico aveva ragione, forse era meglio lasciarlo stare.

Oltrepassò il portone e si ritrovò nel giardino interno, sempre a testa bassa si diresse verso la grande sala e da li verso la sua stanza. Trowa e Quatre lo lasciarono nel giardino ma il principe non si accorse della loro assenza come non aveva nemmeno udito la domanda dell'amico. Stava per salire le scale quando sentì la voce del padre, si fermò e si voltò. Era seduto sul suo trono, come al solito.

"Com'è andata da quel vassallo? Ha pagato i suoi debiti?"

Heero rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo sempre con un piede sul primo scalino e l'altro appoggiato a terra.

"Si." Mormorò.

"Cosa c'è figliolo? Il viaggio ti ha stancato?" Chiese sapendo benissimo che era sconvolto per aver saputo che lo stalliere era morto nell'incendio.

"Cosa?...No...Bhè, un pò si. Ho visto la stalla! Ma com'è successo?" Domandò cercando di mantenere un tono indifferente.

"Lo stalliere deve essersi addormentato con la candela accesa, quando le guardie si sono accorte del fuoco hanno fatto il possibile ma siamo riusciti solo a salvare i cavalli, per il servo era troppo tardi, poi è iniziato a piovere e questo ci ha permesso di conservarne almeno una parte, ci metteranno meno a ricostruirla." Disse guardandolo negli occhi mentendogli senza nessun problema. Mentre fissava il figlio che abbassava lo sguardo nel suo viso apparve un sorrisetto maligno. _ Come hai potuto farmi questo? Tu, il figlio del Re amante di un uomo! Solo il pensiero mi fa venire i brividi! Che cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno lo avesse scoperto prima di me? Che cosa avrebbe pensato la mia gente? Quella che giorno diventerà il tuo popolo? Non potevo lasciarlo vivere? Tu hai dei doveri, devi sposare la principessa Relena e avere dei discendenti...e lo farai...che tu lo voglia o no! _Pensò mentre i suoi occhi di ghiaccio erano fissi su quelli blu di prussia del figlio.

"Ora è meglio che ti riposi figliolo, il viaggio è stato lungo e tra una settimana ci sarà la festa per le tue nozze con la principessa Relena."

"La festa di cosa?" Domandò sgranando gli occhi.

"Durante la tua assenza ho ricevuto la visita dei sovrani Peacecraft e abbiamo deciso per le nozze. La figlia è rimasta entusiasta dalla sua ultima visita al castello."

"E quello che penso io non conta? Io non voglio sposarla! Non provo nulla nei suoi confronti! Dovrei vivere con lei tutta la vita? Non ci penso proprio!" Gridò sostenendo lo sguardo del padre.

"Non farmi arrabbiare Heero, ci sono cose che un principe deve fare anche se non vuole. Anch'io ho sposato tua madre che non l'amavo ma con gli anni il mio sentimento per lei è cambiato, vedrai, anche per te sarà così."

"Non credo proprio." Rispose polemico. " Vado a riposare! E non voglio essere disturbato!" Disse e con passo deciso salì le scale.

Il sovrano lo guardò, poi ritornò con lo sguardo alla finestra. "Se non fossi il mio unico figlio maschio ti avrei fatto fare la stessa fine di quel servo!" Borbottò stringendo forte i pugni. "Arrabbiati pure, punta i piedi, tanto alla fine farai quello che dico io!" Esclamò e un sogghigno apparve sul suo viso pallido e invecchiato.

Heero entrò nella sua stanza e si lasciò cadere sul letto. Sentiva un dolore nel petto che non aveva mai provato prima...Duo era morto e in più il padre gli aveva appena dato la notizia che le nozze con la principessa Relena erano state decise tra una settimana. Come aveva potuto decidere così della sua vita? Lui non si sarebbe mai sposato con Relena, non provava niente per lei, l'unica persona che amava se n'era andata per sempre. Ricordò l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, tre giorni prima, i suoi bellissimi occhi viola e quel sorriso che amava così tanto non lo avrebbe mai più visto, non avrebbe sentito mai più le sue mani accarezzarlo, non avrebbe mai più sentito il suo profumo, non avrebbe mai più giocato con i suoi lunghi capelli castani. Sospirò e alzandosi dal letto andò verso la finestra, da li si vedeva perfettamente la stalla, ora qualche trave e una parete, niente di più...niente di più. _ Come può essere successo? Duo aveva il terrore di addormentarsi con le candele accese... _ Pensò mentre la sua mano andò alla ricerca del medaglione come sempre succedeva quando era triste, preoccupato o arrabbiato. Ma non lo trovò, in un attimo gli tornò alla mente quando gliel'aveva donato in segno del suo amore. Abbassò il viso e iniziò a piangere. "Non posso vivere senza di lui." Sussurrò tra i singhiozzi sentendosi terribilmente vuoto e solo. La porta alle sue spalle si aprì lentamente.

"Avevo detto che non volevo essere disturbato!" Scattò il ragazzo nervoso.

"Scusate principe, ho bussato ma non ricevevo risposta e così ho aperto la porta per vedere se eravate qui." Disse la cameriera.

"Hilde..sei tu. Entra pure, credevo fosse mio padre."

La ragazza entrò un pò titubante chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. "Ho qualcosa di importante da dirle." Disse avvicinandosi e parlando a bassa voce.

"Cosa devi dirmi?" Chiese corrugando la fronte non capendo il comportamento della ragazza.

"La sera in cui è scoppiato l'incendio ho visto Treize e Duo entrare nel castello, sono rimasta un pò ad aspettare ma non l'ho visto uscire. Mi sono chiesta per quale motivo lo stesse portando nel castello ad un'ora così tarda."

Heero la osservava pensieroso. "Non ne ho idea." Borbottò. "Tu hai visto il corpo di Duo in fiamme vero?"

"Quando mi sono accorta che la stalla andava a fuoco mi sono precipitata e si, ho visto un corpo in fiamme." Sussurrò e una lacrima le scivolò lungo la guancia.

"Sei stata tu a volerlo seppellire...vero?"

"S-si." Balbettò incerta. "So che non è permesso ai servi essere sepolti dentro alle mura...ma lui adorava quel..."

"Lo so, sono felice che tu non lo abbia lasciato nella stalla, se non ci avessi pensato tu lo avrei fatto io. Ma non è questo il problema, ti devo chiedere una cosa...e devi pensarci bene. Duo aveva al collo il mio medaglione?"

"COSA? Non penserà mica che gliel'abbia rubato vero? Duo non è un ladro!" Esclamò alzando la voce e divenendo rossa in viso.

"No di certo! Gliel'ho dato io prima di partire."

"Ahh...scusate." Disse sentendosi terribilmente sciocca. "No, non mi ricordo di averlo visto...A dire il vero non l'ho guardato molto, non ce la facevo." Disse abbassando il viso.

"Capisco, non preoccuparti. Stanotte andrò a controllare."

"Che cosa vuol fare?"

Heero rimase un attimo in silenzio, erano successe troppe cose strane. "Non voglio formulare nulla finché non avrò visto con i miei occhi il corpo di Duo e trovato il mio medaglione."

"Crede che..."

"Lo spero, non voglio aspettare un attimo di più."

"Vengo con lei." Disse guardandolo negli occhi.

"Non mi sembra una buona idea."

"Allora la aspetterò nella sua stanza se voi me lo permetterete."

"Come vuoi." Rispose indossando il mantello, poi uscì dalla stanza. La notte era appena scesa e le fiaccole appese al muro illuminavano il cortile, le guardie si preparavano per prendere i loro posti di guardia per la notte. Stava arrivando qualcuno, scavalcò il muretto prima che lo vedessero, poi si sedette sul prato e con la schiena appoggiata al muro aspettò che si allontanassero. Sbuffò alzandosi e lentamente entrò nel passaggio e raggiunse la stalla. Uscì furtivo e dopo essersi guardato in torno si avvicinò ai tre abeti. Un'altro sguardo veloce alle sue spalle ma non intravide nessuno. Accanto ai suoi piedi c'erano dei fiori ormai afflosciati dalla pesante pioggia scesa in quei giorni. Con la fretta si era dimenticato di prendersi una pala, per fortuna il terreno era ancora umido e sarebbe riuscito anche a scavare con le mani, ci avrebbe messo certamente di più ma non aveva intenzione di tornare indietro per prendere l'attrezzo. Il suo cuore batteva forte, rimase alcuni minuti ad osservare quel mucchio di terra chiedendosi se sarebbe stato in grado di farlo.

"E se non fosse Duo? Se quello che è morto nella stalla non fosse lui? E se invece fosse Duo...cosa faresti Heero? Devo vedere se ha al collo il mio medaglione...devo sapere!" Si disse sottovoce, poi lentamente incominciò a scavare.

Nel cielo la luna piena era ora alta sopra il bosco oltre le mura, un vento pungente si alzò e spostò i capelli di Heero. Le sue dita si bloccarono di scatto, quello che stavano toccando ora non era la terra umida ma un corpo, si spostò lievemente a destra, il cuore gli si fermò in gola e un brivido freddo gli percorse la schiena. Un braccio carbonizzato era ora visibile alla debole luce della luna. Rimase li a fissarlo per un pò poi dovette girare il viso. Con una fitta al cuore riprese quel macabro lavoro spostando la terra dolcemente cercando di evitare il più possibile il contatto con il corpo. Ci volle un bel pò prima che riuscisse a spostare tutta la terra dalla parte superiore del cadavere. Del medaglione non c'era traccia e una speranza cresceva dentro il principe. Il fatto che Duo avesse tolto o perso il medaglione era da escludere. _ Questo non sei tu...non sei tu! _Pensò mentre un lieve sorriso appariva sul suo volto stanco. Iniziò a ricoprire la buca, quando ebbe finito sedette ancora qualche istante accanto alla tomba pregando per quella persona e scusandosi di aver disturbato il suo sonno. Velocemente tornò al castello mentre nella sua mente si formulavano mille e mille domande di cui però non sapeva dare una risposta. Quando a notte ormai inoltrata entrò furtivo nella sua stanza vi trovò la ragazza che dormiva seduta sulla sedia accanto al fuoco del caminetto ormai spento. Si avvicinò piano, la coprì con la coperta del suo letto e lui andò alla finestra guardando fuori...non aveva sonno.

Mancava poco all'alba quando Hilde aprì gli occhi. Il principe era ancora in piedi davanti alla finestra, osservò la coperta che l'avvolgeva e si stupì di un gesto così gentile da parte sua, forse Duo aveva ragione quando diceva che Heero era buono e che lo amava. Chiuse gli occhi e al pensiero dell'ultima volta che aveva parlato con il garzone le venne da piangere...come aveva potuto essere così cattiva? Fu destata da quei pensieri dalla voce del giovane principe.

"E' quasi l'alba...hai dormito bene?" Chiese sorridendole debolmente.

"Si...scusatemi, non era mia intenzione rimanere in questa stanza così a lungo."

"Non devi scusarti."

"Allora? Avete trovato quello che cercavate?" Domandò alzandosi dalla sedia e mettendo la coperta al suo posto.

"No...e questa è l'unica bella notizia che ho avuto dal mio arrivo!" Esclamò mentre una luce gli illuminava gli occhi.

"Non c'era il medaglione dunque...ma non può essere che l'abbia perduto?"

"Lo escludo...Duo non se lo sarebbe mai tolto e quello è l'unico modo per perdere il mio medaglione...ha una sorta di magia. Quello che è morto nella stalla non era lui."

"E allora dove può essere?"

"Non lo so. Oggi proverò a cercare nel castello e se non dovessi trovarlo resta solo una soluzione...chiedere a Treize."

Hilde sospirò."Spero tanto che voi abbiate ragione e che non sia morto. Ho litigato con Duo e non ho avuto la possibilità di chiedergli scusa...di dirgli che mi sbagliavo." Disse piangendo sommessamente.

"Vedrai che riuscirò a scoprire che cosa gli è successo. Spero che tu possa scusarti con lui di persona. Ora è meglio che vai prima che qualcuno ti veda uscire da camera mia a quest'ora."

"Certo, grazie. Siate prudente e vi prego, avvertitemi se ci fossero novità."

"Lo farò." Rispose sorridendo.

Hilde uscì senza farsi notare e Heero tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, il sole stava sorgendo all'orizzonte illuminando la foresta e il cielo aveva un colore arancio. Sospirò, quella notte aveva pensato molto a cosa poteva essere successo a Duo, perchè non c'era traccia del medaglione. Aveva anche valutato l'ipotesi che glielo avessero tolto con la forza e allora quello poteva essere veramente Duo...ma non voleva crederci. Chi avrebbe potuto sapere che lui aveva il suo medaglione? Certamente lui non sarebbe andato in giro mostrandolo a tutti! Sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Poco dopo qualcuno bussò alla sua porta, voltatosi vide entrare Trowa.

"Ciao...sono venuto a vedere come ti senti." Disse chiudendo la porta ed avvicinandosi.

"Non ho dormito niente...hai saputo che tra una settimana dovrò sposarmi con la principessa Relena?"

"Si...a palazzo non si parla d'altro. Mi dispiace per Duo." Mormorò.

Heero combatté con se stesso, dirgli o meno quello che aveva scoperto e quello che credeva? No, era meglio tacere...almeno per adesso. "Già...anche a me." Borbottò abbassando il viso.

"Che ne dici di una cavalcata dopo colazione."

"No...grazie...preferisco riposare un pò." Mentì.

"Come preferisci. Se avessi voglia di parlare o di uscire un pò basta che me lo dici. Anche Quatre è dispiaciuto e preoccupato per te."

"Non ce ne bisogno. Ora andiamo a fare colazione."

"Va bene." Rispose Trowa, non sapeva cosa dire per alleviare il suo dolore, l'unica cosa era fargli sapere che lui era li se avesse avuto bisogno.

Scesero insieme le scale e alla fine di queste incontrarono Quatre, con lui si avviarono nella stanza per fare colazione anche se nessuno dei tre aveva molto appetito. Heero evitò di guardare il padre per tutto il tempo e anche quando iniziò a parlare del ricevimento lui lo ignorò. Finito l'ultimo pezzo di pane si alzò.

"Questo pomeriggio devi provare il tuo vestito per il matrimonio." Disse il sovrano, non ottenendo nessuna parola o cenno dal figlio lo richiamò per la decima volta in quella mattinata. "Heero...mi hai sentito?"

"Si ma, credevo di essere stato chiaro ieri sera. Io non sposerò nessuno!"

"Tu lo farai perchè io, il RE te lo ordino!" Gridò diventando rosso in viso dalla rabbia.

_ Piuttosto la morte! _ Pensò stingendo i pugni.

"Questo pomeriggio ti voglio nella sala grande...capito!" Ordinò fissandolo con sguardo freddo.

"Come desidera il RE." Disse sarcastico piegando leggermente la testa verso destra e voltandosi si diresse verso le sua stanza ma arrivato alle scale invece che salire proseguì lungo il corridoio guardandosi indietro per vedere che nessuno notasse la nuova direzione. Arrivato alle scale che conducevano alle prigioni sentì delle voci provenire dalle sue spalle...doveva scegliere velocemente cosa fare, se scendeva alle prigioni non aveva possibilità di nascondersi, salendo verso la torre nord verso metà strada c'era un passaggio segreto ormai impraticabile ma per nascondersi era sufficiente. Rapidamente salì augurandosi di non incontrare nessuno. Arrivato al passaggio lo aprì e furtivo vi entrò richiudendolo alle sue spalle. Con il respiro corto e il cuore che batteva nel petto attese. Poco dopo sentì le voci sempre più vicine e poi scomparire piano piano. Aspettò ancora qualche minuto per essere sicuro che se ne fossero andati e poi uscì. Riscese gli scalini e si inoltrò nel buio delle prigioni. Ogni tanto c'era una fiaccola accesa ma la luce era debole. Arrivato in fondo si guardò in giro. Nelle celle non c'era nessuno, disperato si passò una mano tra i capelli e sentì la speranza affievolirsi. Tristemente risalì gli scalini voltandosi un'ultima volta...quelle celle non erano mai state così vuote. _ Non c'è! Non c'è! Non voglio pensare che quello nella stalla fossi tu...dove sei? Che cosa ti è successo? _Pensò mentre ritornava nella sua stanza ma prima di entrarvi decise che avrebbe guardato in tutti i posti del castello, non avrebbe lasciato fuori nemmeno un passaggio segreto.

Salì nell'ala ovest, dove c'era la sua stanza, un lungo e stretto corridoio percorreva tutta la lunghezza, dando la schiena alle scale la prima stanza a destra era vuota, seguiva la sua, un'altra vuota, quella di Trowa e Quatre. Cercò ma non vi trovò nulla, scese e sali nella ala nord, li c'erano altre quattro stanze, la prima era quella di Treize, una vuota abbastanza grande per gli ospiti, poi c'era quella del Re, la più grande ed era situata sopra la cappella. Le passò in rassegna tutte usando anche i passaggi segreti che conosceva ma senza trovare nulla. Scese di sotto e per prima cosa andò nella torre, dove prima delle guardie si erano dirette. La luce delle piccole e strette feritoie illuminavano la torre, giunse in cima e l'unica cosa che trovò furono delle guardie le quali lo guardarono stupite.

"Buongiorno Principe." Dissero insieme inchinandosi.

"Buongiorno." Rispose appoggiandosi ai merli a forma di coda di rondine ammirando il paesaggio. Da li era davvero bello, il sole splendeva dopo giorni di pioggia incessante, ma lontano si vedevano arrivare grossi nuvoloni grigi. Respirò una boccata d'aria e dopo scese. Guardò nella sala grande, in quella piccola, nella cappella, nella torre nord-est, nella sala armi e nell'altra torre ma niente. Sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli mentre con lo sguardo fissava gli affreschi rappresentanti scene di caccia. Mentre usciva nel giardino fece mente locale sui luoghi ancora dove non aveva guardato quando lo raggiunsero Trowa e Quatre.

"Siamo venuti a cercarti nella tua stanza ma non c'eri , tutto bene?" Chiese il ragazzo biondo in tono preoccupato.

"Si, non avevo voglia di riposare e così ho fatto un giretto."

"Il pranzo sarà pronto tra poco e il Re mi ha detto di dirti che appena finito dovrai provarti il vestito."

Heero inspirò a fondo e sbuffando lasciò uscire l'aria. "Voi andate intanto io vorrei restare fuori ancora un pò."

"Certo, come vuoi. Ti aspettiamo dentro." Disse Quatre ed insieme all'amico si incamminarono.

Prima di pranzo guardò ovunque ma come si aspettava non trovò traccia di Duo e lui in quella parte del castello non sapeva di nessun altro passaggio segreto. Sospirò. _ Per le cucine, la stanze della servitù devo chiedere a Hilde se ha visto qualcosa di strano, io attirerei troppo l'attenzione. _ Pensò entrando nella sala grande dove trovò tutti già seduti. Mangiò in silenzio pensando ad un modo per riuscire a parlare alla cameriera. Quando ebbe finito si alzò dimenticandosi che doveva provare il vestito ma subito il padre lo richiamò e Heero si sedette. Hilde stava sparecchiando il tavolo, lui senza farsi vedere fece cadere una ciotola.

"Stai più attenta la prossima volta, potevi sporcarmi il vestito!" Urlò piegandosi per vedere se si era sporcato.

"Chiedo scusa signore." Disse mentre si inginocchiò per prenderla.

Il principe si piegò facendo finta di guardarsi il vestito, invece le sussurrò all'orecchio che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e di andare nella sua stanza appena poteva. Non attese che lei facesse nessun cenno, si alzò e borbottò qualcosa sul vestito e sulla ciotola.

Quando finalmente il sarto arrivò Gregor e Heero lo condussero nella sala piccola mentre gli altri uscirono. Il Re non lasciava che il figlio rispondesse alle domande del cucitore, continuando a decidere lui su come andava fatto l'abito. Il principe non obbiettò su nulla, non per compiacere il padre ma perchè non gli interessava affatto. In nessun caso avrebbe adoperato quel vestito. Dopo parecchio tempo poté lasciare la stanza ed andare nella sua camera, si sedette sul letto aspettando l'arrivo di Hilde, si sentiva terribilmente triste e stanco. Bussarono alla porta ma prima che potesse dire o fare qualcosa questa si aprì velocemente.

"Scusate se non ho aspettato che mi apriste ma arrivava qualcuno."

"Hai fatto bene a non farti vedere, vieni, siediti." Disse indicandole la sedia, lei titubante si sedette. "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ho guardato ovunque ma non ho trovato niente. Mi mancano le cucine e il dormitorio della servitù. Non credo ci sia nulla ma per caso hai visto qualcosa di sospetto?" Domandò fissandola.

"No." rispose prontamente.

"Dunque...stanotte non mi resta altro che chiedere a Treize che cosa ne è stato di Duo."

"Dubito che glielo dirà." Disse scuotendo lievemente la testa.

"Lo so...ma è la mia ultima speranza. Forse non mi dirà niente ma so come innervosirlo e magari si tradirà."

"Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarvi?"

"No, ma ti ringrazio."

Hilde rimase senza parole, un principe che ringraziava era nuova. "Se avesse bisogno ancora del mio aiuto sono a disposizione." Disse alzandosi e prima di uscire dalla stanza si girò un'altra volta. "Duo aveva ragione, mi dispiace di aver dubitato del vostro amore. Siate prudente." Disse uscendo prima che il principe potesse dire qualcosa.

Heero sorrise, _ Anch'io devo scusarmi con te, la prossima volta non ti lascerò andare via senza prima averlo fatto. _ Si sdraiò sul letto, mille pensieri e mille domande gli affollarono la mente ma prima che fosse in grado di dare un senso a quel groviglio la stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento e cadde in un sonno agitato.

Duo si svegliò da un sogno orribile. Aveva un mal di testa insopportabile...era come se qualcuno gliela avesse presa tra le mani e continuasse a stringergliela. Cercò di alzarsi ma le forze lo abbandonarono facendolo cadere pesantemente battendo la testa...perse i sensi. Quando riaprì gli occhi era disteso con il viso verso l'alto, si portò una mano alla nuca e sentì le dita umide..._ Sangue _Pensò. Le cose si stavano davvero mettendo male, il raffreddore era peggiorato parecchio, c'erano delle volte che tossiva così tanto da non essere più in grado di fermarsi e il dolore allo stomaco era intollerabile. Aveva la febbre a volte così alta che non riusciva a fare nessun movimento. "Non voglio morire qui dentro." Sussurrò tristemente chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo il medaglione. L'immagine di Heero apparve come in un sogno."Sono qui amore, sono venuto per portarti via." Diceva mentre il suo cuore sussultò, quanto voleva che non fosse un sogno, che venisse a liberarlo...ma non c'erano speranze. Il Re aveva organizzato tutto nei minimi particolari. Come poteva solo sperare che Heero credesse che non fosse vero? Ripensò all'ultima volta che lo aveva visto e alla luce nei suoi occhi quando gli disse che al suo rientro sarebbero fuggiti per vivere una vita insieme. Una smorfia di dolore apparve nel suo volto. _ Niente felicità per noi amore. _Tremò pervaso da un brivido improvviso, tirò su con il naso e si strinse più forte su se stesso. Iniziò a piangere per la prima volta da quando era rinchiuso in quella cella. Un dolore e non solo fisico lo avvolse. _ Oh...Heero, non ti rivedrò mai più. _E con quel pensiero nella mente si assopì.

Heero si svegliò di scatto tutto sudato, aveva dormito parecchio ma si sentiva più stanco di prima. Rimase ancora un pò sdraiato sul letto, poi si alzò, mangiò e si rintanò ancora nella sua stanza aspettando il momento di agire ma il buio tardava ad arrivare come mai prima d'ora. Sentì Trowa e Quatre salire ed entrare nella loro stanza, soffermandosi un attimo davanti alla sua, forse volevano vedere come stava ma alla fine cambiarono idea. Poco dopo uscì silenziosamente, scese e furtivo salì nell'ala nord senza farsi vedere e per la seconda volta in quella giornata entrò nella camera della guardia, scese i tre scalini e si guardò intorno, non era tanto grande, un letto, una sedia, un mobile e un armadio, quella era l'unica mobilia. Dalla finestra entrava un lieve fascio di luce attraverso la tenda pesante e il caminetto alla sua destra era acceso. Heero risalì gli scalini e si appiattì al muro dietro la porta, estrasse il pugnale aspettando che Treize facesse la sua comparsa da li a pochi minuti, il suo giro di perlustrazione era quasi finito. Sospirò, non avrebbe mai creduto che lui sarebbe entrato in quella stanza. L'unico pensiero era rivolto a Duo, dopo la chiacchierata con Hilde troppe cose non quadravano e Treize era la sua ultima speranza, Duo non era morto nell'incendio, di questo ormai ne era certo ma allora dov'era? Che fine aveva fatto? Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.

La luce che filtrava da sotto la porta fu interrotto e si sentì la maniglia abbassarsi. Il battito aveva iniziato ad accelerare e si sentiva la gola secca, si inumidì le labbra con la lingua e deglutì. Prima che Treize potesse accorgersi della presenza di qualcuno si ritrovò con un braccio intorno al collo e con la lama di un pugnale alla gola.

"Non un grido o sarà la vostra fine." Gli sussurrò all'orecchio. "Ditemi che fine ha fatto lo stalliere!" Disse a denti stretti.

"Principe ma è lei? Che cosa sta facendo?" Chiese confuso mentre un lieve sorriso compariva sul suo volto. _ E' solo quel bamboccio? Ma cosa crede di fare? Posso farlo fuori quando voglio! _Pensò.

"Quello che c'è o meglio quello che resta dell'uomo nella stalla non è Duo! Non è lo stalliere, di questo ne sono certo."

"Come fa ad esserne così sicuro?"

"Questi non sono affari vostri." Sibilò spingendo di più la lama nel collo dell'uomo. "Qualcuno vi ha visto entrare a castello con lui a sera tarda, perchè? Che cosa gli è successo? Ditemi dov'è?"

"Dunque avevo ragione, non è uno stregone! Non c'è nessun incantesimo, voi...e lui." Sussurrò in tono disgustato.

A quelle parole il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene e il cuore iniziò a battergli più velocemente _ Sapeva di loro due? Come era possibile? Hilde li aveva traditi? No, era impossibile! _ Pensò.

"Di che state parlando? Quale incantesimo?" Chiese cercando di sembrare più tranquillo possibile.

"Glielo avevo detto che dovevamo eliminarlo subito." Borbottò non rispondendo alle domande.

_ Detto a chi?...Al Re, naturalmente! _Ragionò _ E se non lo hanno ucciso forse ho qualche possibilità che sia ancora vivo. _Rifletté.

"Ditemi dov'è?" Ringhiò premendo la lama nella gola. "Non costringetemi ad uccidervi."

"Non ne siete capace!"

"Io non ne sarei così sicuro."

Sentì Treize scoppiare in una risata e questo lo lasciò letteralmente sbalordito. _ Che c'era di così divertente? _Senza rendersi conto allentò la presa e questo gli fu fatale, la guardia con un movimento veloce si liberò e ora guardandolo negli occhi gli stringeva il polso dove teneva il pugnale.

"Forse vi siete dimenticato chi avete d'avanti!" Disse digrignando i denti.

La sua stretta divenne sempre più forte, e il pugnale gli cadde a terra, cercò di liberarsi con l'altro braccio ma gli bloccò anche quello.

"Voi... stupido e arrogante ragazzino! Cosa credevate di fare? Uccidermi? Ah! Non avete imparato nulla durante i nostri combattimenti? Voi non riuscirete mai, MAI a battermi!" Esclamò sbattendolo contro il muro.

Sentì una fitta alla schiena e d'istinto strinse gli occhi. Non temeva per la sua vita, Treize non lo avrebbe mai ucciso, lui rappresentava la salvezza del castello. Non si sarebbe mai messo contro il Sovrano, non avrebbe osato disubbidire al Re. Ma sentiva la sua rabbia crescere, probabilmente sarebbe uscito da quella situazione con qualcosa più di un livido, ma non poteva lasciare che Treize raccontasse tutto a suo padre. Continuava a ripensare alle sue parole, _Avevo ragione, non è uno stregone! Glielo avevo detto che dovevamo eliminarlo subito_. 

_ Dunque, il Re aveva scoperto di loro e ovviamente non poteva credere che il suo unico erede amasse un'altro uomo e di conseguenza si era fissato che Duo era uno stregone, che gli avesse fatto un incantesimo. Ma da come gli aveva parlato la guardia Duo poteva essere ancora vivo, che cosa sarebbe successo se Treize avesse detto al Re che lui non era sotto alcuna maglia? Semplice, avrebbe ucciso Duo e certo lui non lo avrebbe mai permesso. Treize doveva morire. _Rifletté mentre fu riportato alla realtà da un pugno in pieno petto, non si rese nemmeno conto che gli aveva liberato un braccio per qualche secondo, si era fatto scappare un'incredibile occasione.

"Che c'è? Non ve lo aspettavate?" Domandò mentre osservava il viso pallido del principe. "Chissà che faccia farà il Re quando verrà a sapere tutta questa storia? Voi innamorato veramente di un uomo, che schifo! Quando vi ho visti nella stalla credevo di vomitare!"

"Lei non racconterà niente a nessuno." Disse digrignando i denti. Poi lo colpì più forte che potè allo stomaco con una ginocchiata. L'uomo non aspettandosi una reazione simile fu colto di sorpresa e indietreggiò di un passo liberandogli così i polsi. Heero si chinò per prendere il pugnale che gli era caduto ma Treize lo colpì allo stomaco con un calcio facendolo cadere a terra. Il dolore gli fece mancare il respiro e la vista gli si offuscò.

"Come avete osato colpirmi! Credete che perchè siete il principe non vi possa toccare? Se il Sovrano sapesse che non c'è nessun incantesimo vi ucciderebbe con le sue mani. Lui è terrorizzato dalla magia ma io no, non avrei mai rinchiuso quell'altro, lo avrei ucciso subito e poi avrei ucciso voi!"

Heero riaprì gli occhi lentamente, il dolore allo stomaco era ancora lancinante ma non poteva permettersi di dargli una così grande soddisfazione. Si rialzò e mentre Treize farfugliava qualcosa lui intravide il suo pugnale dietro alla guardia. Un sorriso gli si stampò in volto.

"Che cosa c'è da sorridere?" Domandò la guardia confusa.

"Nulla, solo credevo che foste più forte, il calcio di una guardia come lei non dovrebbe forse esserlo?" Sogghignò.

"Come osate prendervi gioco di me? Domani non sarete nemmeno in grado di aprire quella dannata boccaccia. Vi faccio vedere io che cosa significa essere la guardia del Re!" Esclamò estraendo il pugnale e scagliandosi verso di lui.

_ ORA! _ Pensò spostandosi velocemente a destra, si buttò a terra, raggiunse il pugnale e con un balzo fu di nuovo in piedi. Quando Treize si voltò si ritrovò il pugnale del principe allo stomaco mentre il suo era puntato alla gola del giovane.

"Bene bene, a quanto pare la partita è finita!" Esclamò la guardia sogghignando.

"Già, non è facile perdere contro un ragazzino arrogante e presuntuoso come mi ha definito." Disse alzando un sopracciglio e storcendo le labbra verso l'alto.

"Credo che non vi rendiate conto che avete una lama puntata in gola."

Heero sorrise, "Voi non avete ancora capito...io sono molto, molto più rapido di lei...e non credo LEI capisca cosa significhi uscire da questa stanza per me. Non permetterò che racconti nulla...NULLA! Ha capito?"

Treize deglutì, non aveva mai visto lo sguardo del principe così deciso e c'era qualcosa in quei occhi che gli fece venire la pelle d'oca. Heero mandò la testa indietro velocemente e premé l'arma. Treize strabuzzò gli occhi quando sentì la lama del coltello penetrare nel suo stomaco, non poteva crederci, quel pidocchio aveva avuto veramente il coraggio di pugnalarlo.

"Non credevo che-che-voi ne foste-capace." Borbottò mentre si sentì la bocca riempirsi del suo stesso sangue. L'ultima cosa che Treize vide fu lo sguardo freddo e deciso del principe, poi la sua vita scivolò via.

Heero teneva ancora ben saldo il pugnale nello stomaco della guardia, rimase così per qualche secondo ancora e poi estrasse l'arma dal corpo. Si appoggiò al muro sospirando. _ L'ho ucciso...l'ho ucciso. Ora non posso permettermi di pensarci, non c'è tempo, ha detto che Duo è uno stregone, o così crede mio padre e allora dove può averlo nascosto? _Rifletté e all'improvviso si ricordò di una stanza sotto terra, dove un tempo imprigionavano le streghe e gli stregoni. Era una stanza speciale dove nessuno era mai riuscito a fuggire e dove i loro poteri erano inutili. Era consapevole della paura folle del padre verso i maghi e se veramente credeva che Duo fosse uno di loro lo aveva certamente imprigionato li. Non conosceva dove fosse di preciso ma sapeva che si trovava nelle prigioni da qualche parte. Doveva arrivarci senza che nessuno lo vedesse, uscì lentamente dalla stanza, scese le scale e si diresse furtivo verso le prigioni. Arrivato alla fine dei scalini si guardò in giro, era sicuro che li sotto le guardie non ci fossero ma era sempre meglio controllare. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto. Iniziò a cercare ma dopo aver guardato ovunque fu preso dal panico, abbassò il viso, la rabbia e il dolore si stavano impadronendo di lui. Con la schiena appoggiata al muro si lasciò scivolare a terra. Si strinse le ginocchia con le braccia e iniziò a fissare il pavimento.

"Non è vero, tutto questo è un incubo! Ero così sicuro che fossi qui!" Disse piano iniziando a dondolarsi.

Qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione, sotto dei sacchi spuntava un catenaccio, si avvicinò, li spostò e un lieve sorriso apparve sul suo volto. L'aveva trovata. _ Ti prego, fa che non sia troppo tardi! _Pensò mentre si inginocchiò e con forza aprì il chiavistello, alzò la botola e fu invaso da un odore di chiuso, muffa e...morte. Era buio li sotto e non riusciva a vedere nulla, andò a prendere la fiaccola e scese gli scalini. Arrivato in fondo alzò la torcia e si guardò in torno, non riusciva a respirare, non solo per l'odore ma sopratutto per l'agitazione. Vide qualcosa in un angolo, una figura rannicchiata, era Duo. Il cuore smise di battere quando si accorse che non si muoveva.

"NOOO!" Urlò senza riuscire a trattenersi, si avvicinò in fretta e si inginocchiò accanto gettando la torcia.

"Duo, D-Duo." Balbettò, aveva paura di toccarlo, aveva un livido sull'occhio destro e del sangue coagulato che gli partiva dalla tempia e arrivava fino al mento, gli sfiorò la mano. Il braccio scivolò a terra, ma Duo non aprì gli occhi. Una lacrima scese lungo la guancia del giovane principe, era arrivato tardi, il suo amore se n'era andato e questa volta non era una bugia.

"Scusami Duo, ti avevo promesso che nessuno ti avrebbe mai fatto del male, che ti avrei sempre protetto. Sono arrivato tardi, mi dispiace!" Singhiozzò stringendolo forte.

"Mmhh." Farfugliò l'altro sentendo una fitta allo stomaco.

Anche solo quel piccolo suono emesso dall'amico lo riempì di gioia e terrore allo stesso tempo. "D-Duo!" Esclamò staccandosi e guardandolo speranzoso.

L'altro aprì lentamente gli occhi facendo uno sforzo sovraumano, _ Heero _Pensò. Era ancora il sogno che tornava o era tutto reale? Heero era veramente riuscito a trovarlo? Una fitta di dolore gli percorse lo stomaco e gli fece fare una smorfia.

"Ti senti male?" Chiese ma subito si accorse di quanto quella domanda fosse assurda, certo che stava male!

"He..Heero!" Disse con un fil di voce.

"Sono qui! E non ti lascerò mai più, troverò un modo, te lo prometto, ma tu non puoi lasciarmi ora, va bene! Cerca di resistere amore...ti prego!"

"C-Come h-hai f-fatto a tro-trovarmi?" Balbettò con fatica.

"Ora non c'è tempo...ti spiegherò tutto quando ti sentirai meglio...ora bisogna andare."

Duo chiuse gli occhi e annuì lentamente, avrebbe voluto fargli altre mille domande ma sentiva che le forze lo stavano abbandonando, prima di perdere i sensi il primo sorriso da giorni apparve sul suo volto stanco e ferito.

Heero lo prese in braccio delicatamente, era leggero come una piuma. Con il giovane amante tra le braccia prese la torcia e risalì gli scalini. Lo posò a terra con cura, chiuse la botola, rimise i sacchi come gli aveva trovati e si voltò a guardarlo. Con il suo mantello addosso sembrava ancora più piccolo. _ E ora?Come faccio ad uscire da qui senza essere visto? _ Pensò mentre si guardava intorno, da sopra sentì grida e rumore di gente che correva. _ Devono aver scoperto il corpo di Treize _Pensò. "Maledizione, questo non ci voleva! Devo trovare un modo per andarmene da qui e anche alla svelta!" Disse mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Duo tremava e farfugliava qualcosa che non riuscì a capire. "Pensa Heero, ci deve essere un modo..." Poco dopo un sorriso apparve nel suo volto. Si ricordò che da piccolo suo padre gli aveva raccontato che dei prigionieri erano riusciti a fuggire dalle segrete grazie ad un passaggio segreto. Heero da giovane era un bambino molto curioso e subito dopo aver ascoltato quella storia si era messo a cercarlo. _ Spero di ricordarmi dov'è! _Pensò _ Ci sono entrato solo una volta e sono passati anni! Mi auguro che non sia distrutto! _ Iniziò a passare in rassegna tutti i sassi sul muro e ne aveva spinti alcuni senza successo, da sopra i rumori diventavano sempre più forti! Iniziava a sudare e il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto.

"Maledizione! Non riesco a trovarlo!" Esclamò a denti stretti. Chiuse gli occhi respirando piano cercando di ricordare... si vide bambino mentre cercava l'apertura del passaggio segreto ed ecco...vicino alla torcia accanto alla seconda cella. Aprì gli occhi, si avvicinò alla pietra, spinse e come per magia il muro si aprì leggermente, sorrise. Prese la torcia più vicina, la infilò tra due sassi, uscì e preso Duo tra le braccia rientrò velocemente chiudendo il passaggio segreto alle sue spalle, stava scendendo qualcuno. Non rimase li un attimo di più, doveva muoversi, si sistemò meglio Duo tra le braccia, impugnò la torcia, spostò delle ragnatele ed iniziò ad avanzare lentamente nel corridoio. Sentì un rumore alle sue spalle, si voltò e fece luce con la fiaccola, un topo lo fissò per qualche secondo e poi scomparì dalla luce. Sospirò e ricominciò a camminare mentre rifletteva sul da farsi, Duo farfugliava cose senza senso, doveva avere la febbre molto alta. Come aveva potuto suo padre fare una cosa così? Sentì crescergli dentro una rabbia furiosa.

"Resisti amore, ti prego, non posso pensare di perderti un'altra volta." Bisbigliò. _ Già, ma dove lo porto? I posti che credevo sicuri non lo sono più! Ha bisogno che le ferite gli vengano curate, di bere e di mangiare qualcosa. _ All'improvviso gli venne in mente il ragazzo che aveva salvato dalla taiola, Wufei, quello che gli aveva detto che se mai avrebbe avuto bisogno lui ci sarebbe stato, bhè, quello era il momento giusto per ricambiare il favore.

Si sentiva più tranquillo ora che sapeva dove portare Duo, il brutto era che non ricordava per niente dove portasse quel passaggio e nemmeno quando fosse lungo. L'odore stava diventando sempre più insopportabile, si sentiva stanco e gli sembrava di aver camminato per chilometri. Poco dopo si trovò d'avanti ad un bivio."E adesso?" Disse morsicandosi nervosamente un labbro. Non si ricordava per niente di quel posto. Gli doleva la spalla, mise giù Duo, lo coprì meglio con il suo mantello e si mise a fissare le due gallerie. Qual'era quella giusta? Lo sconforto si stava impadronendo di lui. Nella situazione in cui si trovava non poteva permettersi di sbagliare, era in gioco la vita di Duo. Si sforzò di ricordare quel luogo ma nella sua mente c'era solo buio, buio come in quel passaggio segreto.

Il tempo passava e non aveva preso ancora una decisione, Duo gemé, si voltò a guardarlo, vederlo così gli faceva male al cuore. Lo baciò delicatamente sulla fronte e dopo averlo preso di nuovo tra le braccia proseguì scegliendo la via a sinistra. _ Ovunque ci condurrà questo passaggio sarà certamente meglio che rimanere qui al freddo. _Pensò. La galleria scendeva ed a ogni scalino che faceva Duo si lamentava, poi il passaggio si stringeva costringendolo ad appiattirsi al muro e camminare di lato. Era sudato ed esausto quando si trovò d'avanti ad un muro, le cose erano due, o era un vicolo cieco o era un'uscita molto ben nascosta. Si ricordò di quando aveva sentito parlare delle guardie sui passaggi segreti del castello e di tutti i trabocchetti che c'erano ed uno era proprio quello di far credere al fuggitivo che aveva sbagliato strada. Si augurava che fosse veramente un tranello, non sarebbe stato in grado di rifare tutta quella strada. Appoggiò Duo a terra e con la luce della fiaccola passò in rassegna tutti i sassi, ce n'erano di diverse misure ma tutti dello stesso colore, sospirò riprendendo dal basso e salendo, la sua attenzione si soffermò su un masso di forma molto strana, era allungata e sembrava una lancia..._ O una freccia. _Pensò.

Seguì con la torcia la direzione del sasso e dopo tre passi si soffermò a guardare una pietra di colore rosso, ormai sbiadita e ricoperta di polvere e muschio. Un sorriso gli si stampò in volto e con forza si mise a spingere, non ci volle molto che una breccia sul muro si aprì, Heero respirò finalmente una boccata d'aria buona. Aprì di più il passaggio lentamente e quando mise fuori la testa riconobbe immediatamente il posto, era al fiume Hedu. Avrebbe dovuto camminare ancora molto prima di arrivare da Wufei, diede uno sguardo al cielo, poche stelle si vedevano nascoste da grossi nuvoloni neri, mancavano ancora tre o quattro ore all'alba, non doveva perdere tempo, rientrò, spense la fiaccola, avvolse meglio Duo nel mantello e preso in braccio uscì. Camminò spedito, costeggiando il fiume per un pò, poi girò a destra avvicinandosi al bosco e al muro di cinta. Si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato, il cielo si stava annuvolando molto in fretta e un venticello gelido annunciava una pioggia in arrivo. Riprese il viaggio anche se aveva tutto il corpo indolenzito. Quando intravide le luci di una casa in lontananza la prima goccia gli arrivò sulla punta del naso. Passò per il villaggio attraverso strette strade attento a non farsi vedere. Quando finalmente giunse a casa di Wufei aveva capelli e vestiti bagnati, per fortuna Duo era stato protetto dal suo mantello. Con il ragazzo tra le braccia bussò alla porta usando la punta dello stivale. La luce fioca di una candela si accese nella umile abitazione. Un pallido ragazzo dai capelli neri aprì la porta.

"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto Wufei, posso entrare?" Chiese guardandosi in giro nervosamente.

"Principe...me è lei? Entri...entri." Disse spostandosi per fargli spazio ancora allibito, era l'ultima persona che credeva di vedere davanti alla sua porta.

"Ti ringrazio, tu non puoi immaginare quanto!" Esclamò.

"Chi è Wufei?" Domandò una voce alla sua destra, si voltò e riconobbe la ragazza, Sally se ricordava bene.

"Scusate se sono venuto a quest'ora ma ho bisogno di aiuto. Duo ha bisogno di cure, potete aiutarlo?" Chiese osservandoli mentre ancora teneva il ragazzo tra le braccia.

"Certo! Mettetelo qui nel letto." Disse Wufei mentre la donna scomparve dietro una tenda per tornare poco dopo con un catino d' acqua e delle bende.

"Sally lo curerà…non temete mio signore." Lo rassicurò il giovane.

"Grazie, siete la mia salvezza o meglio la sua!" Esclamò guardando lo stalliere steso nel letto ancora privo di conoscenza, "E chiamami Heero...io non sono il signore di nessuno." Disse a bassa voce.

"Ma cosa gli è successo?" Domandò la donna mentre gli puliva la ferita sulla fronte.

"Io lo conosco! Ma non può essere, questo è lo stalliere! Avevano detto che era rimasto ucciso nell'incendio della stalla?"

"Mhh, si è lui ma, la storia è un pò complicata da spiegare. Vorrei che non lo diceste a nessuno. Questo deve rimanere un segreto tra noi, NESSUNO deve sapere che Duo è vivo e che si trova qui. So che vi chiedo molto..."

"Lei mi ha salvato la vita e sapere che posso fare qualcosa per voi mi rende felice. Resterà una cosa tra noi, vero Sally?" Chiese guardandola e lei annuì sorridendo.

"Grazie...sarò in debito con te Wufei per tutta la vita!"

"No, ora siamo pari." Disse sorridendo.

"Ha la febbre molto alta, e credo anche qualche osso rotto. Ho bisogno di altre bende." Disse a Wufei che subito sparì dietro la porta. Lei intanto gli strappò la maglia e rimase sbigottita alla vista del medaglione al collo dello stalliere, guardò il principe e lui sostenne lo sguardo senza dire nulla. Sally fece finta di niente, glielo spostò ed iniziò a bendarlo, dopo averlo ripulito.

Duo riaprì gli occhi un paio di volte ma li richiuse subito, troppo debole per parlare o per fare qualsiasi cosa. Quando Sally ebbe finito uscì dalla stanza insieme a Wufei lasciandoli soli. Heero si avvicinò al letto e si sedette. Ora dopo molte ore si sentiva veramente felice.

"Tesoro, sono così contento di averti trovato in tempo! Non avrei potuto vivere senza di te." Sussurrò accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli. Guardò fuori dalla finestra, tra poco sarebbe dovuto tornare al castello. Gli baciò la fronte e si alzò ma una mano gli prese i pantaloni.

"Non lasciarmi." Bisbigliò.

"Vorrei tanto poter stare con te amore ma non posso. Devo ritornare al castello per sistemare un paio di cose."

"Che hai in mente? Niente di pericoloso vero?" Chiese chiudendo gli occhi e stringendosi il labbro inferiore, parlare non era mai stato così doloroso.

"Ora non parlare, devi riposare e rimetterti. Stasera verrò a trovarti." Se solo avesse saputo in che guaio si era cacciato non lo avrebbe mai fatto andare via ma, non poteva lasciare che suo padre la passasse liscia! Come aveva potuto fare una cosa così meschina e guardarlo negli occhi come non fosse successo nulla? Per il padre era solo la gallina dalle uova d'oro.

"Dove...dove sono?" Domandò Duo distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.

"Sei a casa di Wufei, il ragazzo che ho tolto dalla tagliola, ricordi?" Duo annuì, "Gli ho detto che non devono dire a nessuno che sei qui, puoi fidarti!" Duo annuì per la seconda volta. "A stasera amore, sono così felice di averti qui!" Sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente.

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e vide i due che stavano vicino al caminetto appena acceso, "Grazie ancora. Ora devo proprio andare, stasera vorrei venirlo a trovare se per voi non è un problema."

"Certo che no, la nostra porta e sempre aperta per lei."

Heero sorrise," Sei molto gentile. Allora a stasera." Disse mettendosi il mantello ed uscì dalla casa dando un'occhiata fugace alla stanza dove riposava Duo. Camminava con il viso basso, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Aveva smesso già di piovere. Stava per lasciarsi alle spalle il villaggio per poi proseguire attraverso il bosco quando sentì qualcuno chiamarlo a bassa voce. Si girò e intravide un' anziano appoggiato ad un albero.

"Chi siete? Come fate a sapere il mio nome?"

"Non avere paura, devo parlare con te, è molto importante." Disse, "Ma non qui, non è un luogo sicuro per nessuno dei due. Seguimi, andiamo al vecchio mulino."

"Senta, io non vi ho mai visto e ho una cosa molto importante da fare!"

"Quello che ti devo dire riguarda proprio la cosa importante che devi fare."

Heero aggrottò le sopracciglia. _ Chi diavolo è? _Pensò seguendolo, la cosa strana era che non aveva paura di lui, si sentiva stranamente tranquillo. Il vecchio camminava aiutandosi con un bastone mentre con l'altra mano si toccava la lunga barba bianca. Quando arrivarono al mulino un nuovo giorno stava per iniziare.

"Allora? Chi è lei e che cosa devi dirmi?" Domandò un pò innervosito...stava perdendo un sacco di tempo.

"Il mio nome è Minor."

"M-Minor! Il mago del castello?"

"Già proprio io." Disse sorridendo vedendo la faccia sbigottita di Heero.

"Credevo foste morto!"

"Lo sarei stato di certo se Arthur, un mio carissimo amico, non mi avesse salvato."

"Lei ha ucciso mio nonno. Con quale coraggio si presenta a me!"

"Io non ho ucciso il Re, e te lo posso provare se tu vuoi veramente sapere come sono andate le cose." Disse sostenendo lo sguardo del principe il quale annuì.

Minor allora si avvicinò, appoggiò il bastone sulla spalla e mise le mani sulle tempie del ragazzo. "Non preoccuparti, non ti farò male, chiudi gli occhi e rilassati." Disse a bassa voce ispirando a fondo e poco dopo anche lui socchiuse gli occhi.

La sensazione delle mani di Minor sulla sua pelle era piacevole, all'inizio non successe nulla vedeva solo nero, poi piano piano delle immagini gli si pararono davanti. Osservò suo padre ragazzo parlare con un'altro uomo che riconobbe poi come suo nonno. Anche le voci prima poco più di un sussurro divennero più chiare e lui riuscì a sentire quello che si dicevano. Era strano, era come essere li nella stanza con loro. Guardò suo padre uccidere il Re, lo vide mentire come non fosse successo nulla e con l'inganno far credere a tutti che era stato Minor. Poi d'un tratto sentì le mani del mago lasciare le sue tempie e la visione svanì. Riaprì gli occhi.

"Avrei potuto dimostrare la mia innocenza ma Gregor non me l'ha permesso e mi ha imprigionato in quella cella maledetta." Disse respirando a fatica e appoggiandosi di nuovo al bastone.

Heero non disse niente, era sconvolto dalle cose che aveva appena scoperto.

"Sono felice che tu sia riuscito a liberare il tuo amico, lo avrei fatto io ma con la vecchiaia i miei poteri si stanno indebolendo e per arrivare qui ho fatto un lungo viaggio che mi ha messo duramente alla prova, sono vecchio e la mia ora si avvicina."

"Come fai a sapere di Duo?"

"Quando sono fuggito dal castello non ho potuto portare via i miei libri e la mia sfera ma con il mio potere ancora forte ho potuto vedere di tanto in tanto quello che succedeva qui. Molte cose però mi furono svelate tanti anni addietro. Vidi che tu non avresti aderito al tuo dovere di sovrano, ignoravo la ragione fino a poco tempo fa. E tanto meno era a conoscenza che il Re avrebbe quasi ucciso il tuo amico." Fece una pausa massaggiandosi la schiena poi tornò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, "Dimmi. Ora cosa pensi di fare?" Chiese mentre si toccava la barba.

Heero rimase in silenzio, non aveva ancora pensato a cosa dire o fare arrivato al castello. Troppe cose erano successe e il suo pensiero era totalmente rivolto a Duo e alla sua salvezza. "Non lo so." Disse onestamente, "Sicuramente farò credere a mio padre che Duo è morto così sarà al sicuro...vorrei poter fare la stessa cosa anch'io." Farfugliò l'ultima frase più a se stesso che rivolto a Minor.

"Questa mi sembra una buona idea...davvero una ottima idea!"

Heero lo guardò perplesso..."Cosa? Fargli credere che sono morto! E come faccio?"

Lo stregone rimase in silenzio a lungo corrugando la fronte assorto nei suoi pensieri senza smettere un attimo di toccarsi la barba, "Ci sarebbero diversi modi...però credo che quella pozione sia la soluzione migliore."

"Pozione? Quale pozione?" Chiese perplesso Heero.

"Ha lo stesso odore dell'Aconico un veleno potentissimo...ma non agisce come tale."

Heero lo guardava aggrottando le sopracciglia, non riusciva a capirci nulla e la stanchezza iniziava davvero a farsi sentire. Minor vedendo l'espressione del ragazzo si spiegò meglio. "La pozione che ti farò bere farà credere a tutti che sei morto, invece sarai solo caduto in un sonno molto molto profondo. Il suo effetto durerà due giorni. Quando ti sveglierai i tuoi movimenti saranno molto rallentati ma durerà poco tempo."

"Sarebbe una soluzione a tutto, mio padre mi crederebbe morto e io potrei andarmene con Duo. C'è un problema però, abbiamo pochissimo tempo, tra pochi giorni ci sarà il matrimonio. Quel veleno di cui hai parlato lo hai qui?"

"No, ma non preoccuparti, sarà pronto per quando ci servirà! Avrai bisogno di aiuto per essere portato via dalla stanza funebre. Rammenta Heero...persone di cui ti fidi ciecamente, questa cosa che vuoi fare è molto pericolosa per te e per chi ti aiuterà!"

"Lo so." Disse abbassando il viso, non avrebbe voluto mettere in mezzo anche le sue guardie ma se doveva salvare Duo e se stesso avrebbe dovuto chiedere il loro aiuto.

Parlarono ancora un pò per chiarire alcuni punti, poi Heero uscì dal mulino e si avviò al castello mentre Minor lo osservava sulla soglia appoggiato al suo bastone. Quella mattina faceva abbastanza freddo, il vento aveva portato via tutte le nuvole lasciando così posto ad un cielo limpidissimo. Il principe alzò gli occhi verso il castello ed inspirò a fondo._ Devo essere convincente...molto convincente. _Pensò.

Giunto a castello c'era ancora molta agitazione, lasciò il suo cavallo li in mezzo al giardino vicino al pozzo ed entrò con passo veloce nella sala grande. Il Re era seduto nel trono e accanto a lui c'erano alcune guardie tra qui Quatre e Trowa.

"Eccoti finalmente!" Esclamò agitato, poi dopo vedendolo tutto sporco corrugò la fronte... "Ma cosa ti è successo?"

Il principe non rispose continuando a guardarlo torvo.

"Ieri notte Treize è stato ucciso e di te nessuna traccia...dove diavolo sei stato?" Esclamò il Sovrano alzandosi e spostando con un braccio la guardia che gli nascondeva la visuale del figlio.

Heero era a qualche metro dal gruppo, in piedi con il viso basso. "Duo è morto." Sussurrò.

"Chi?" Chiese il padre alzando un sopracciglio.

"Hai capito! Tu hai ucciso Duo, l'ho trovato in quella cella...ma sono arrivato tardi!" Urlò guardandolo negli occhi.

"Cella? Ma di che cosa stai parlando?" Domandò agitando una mano, mentre le guardie si guardavano sbigottite.

"Mi hai fatto credere che fosse morto nell'incendio ed invece lo avevi imprigionato in quella dannata cella! Come...come hai potuto!" Esclamò mentre le sue mani si erano strette in due pugni.

"Ti stai sbagliando figliol..."

"Non chiamarmi figliolo!" Urlò interrompendolo.

"Non so di che cosa stai parlando! E poi chi ti avrebbe raccontato questa idiozia!"

"CHI? CHI?... Treize...ecco chi!" Ringhiò, "E sai una cosa? Non è stato così difficile ucciderlo." Sghignazzò.

"Tu cosa?" Domandò Gregor sbiancando.

Trowa e Quatre si scambiarono una occhiata incredula alla notizia che Heero avesse ammazzato il capo delle guardie reali.

"Si, io ho fatto fuori il tuo braccio destro e tu hai ucciso Duo...il mio a.."

"ZITTO!" Gridò il Sovrano prima che il figlio terminasse la frase.

Trowa ora iniziava a capire come fossero andate realmente le cose.

"COSA? Hai paura che dica la verità? Ormai non ho più niente da perdere!" Esclamò con uno sguardo freddo che fece venire la pelle d'oca alle guardie. "Tu hai rovinato la mia vita e io lascerò che la cosa a te più cara si sgretoli davanti ai tuoi occhi!"

"Di che cosa stai parlando? E non osare più quel tono con me, capito!" Disse alzando la voce diventando rosso in viso.

_ Semplice padre...il vostro regno. _ Sussurrò tra se e se sorridendo malignamente.

Il silenzio era caduto nella grande sala mentre padre e figlio continuavano a guardarsi negli occhi.

"Portatelo nelle sue stanze e non fatelo uscire per nessun motivo finché non deciderò cosa fare!" Disse girando un attimo lo sguardo alle sue guardie, poi ritornò a fissare il figlio, "Da ora in poi Trowa e Quatre saranno al mio servizio...avranno loro il compito di tenerti sotto sorveglianza e di avvertirmi se decidessi di lasciare la tua camera. Avete capito?" Chiese rivolgendosi ai due giovani. I ragazzi si guardarono un secondo solo poi insieme risposero che avrebbero fatto ciò che il Re ordinava. Gregor osservò l'espressione del figlio e con stupore scoprì che non era cambiata affatto. Era convinto che si sarebbe opposto o che avrebbe detto almeno qualcosa, invece si limitò a guardarlo con gli occhi pieni di odio, poi si voltò e proseguì verso i piani superiori dove si trovava la sua stanza. Gregor fece un cenno a Trowa e Quatre perchè lo seguissero ed eseguissero i suoi ordini.

Heero arrivò alla porta, si voltò, guardò i suoi amici ed entrò. Sospirò appoggiandosi alla porta chiusa, questa parte del piano era andata. Non credeva che il padre arrivasse al punto di mettergli contro le sue guardie ma poco importava, lui sapeva che l'amicizia che li legava era molto forte e che loro avrebbero disubbidito al Re per lui. Si sdraiò sul letto, quella lunghissima notte era passata e lui si sentiva davvero a pezzi. Poco dopo sprofondò in un sonno profondo.

Quando si svegliò il sole era alto nel cielo limpido, si stiracchiò e con un salto scese dal letto. Trowa e Quatre lo fissavano seduti su due sedie non lontane dal letto.

"Mi avete spaventato! Siete venuti a controllare che non scappassi dalla finestra?" Chiese abbozzando un sorrisetto.

"E' un pò troppo alta, ti spaccheresti soltanto l'osso del collo." Rispose Trowa serio.

"Si può sapere che ti è saltato in mente?" Sbottò Quatre rosso in viso, "Uccidere Treize...ancora non ci posso credere!" Esclamò.

"Era l'unica cosa che potevo fare in quel momento...credimi."

"Ne siamo sicuri ma, ora ci vuoi raccontare cos'è successo? E che storia è che Duo non è morto nella stalla ma in una cella?" Chiese Trowa.

Heero li fissò a lungo non sapendo bene da dove cominciare e cosa doveva dire di preciso. Trowa sapeva di loro ma Quatre? Come avrebbe reagito? Non gli importava, la situazione era grave ed urgente e aveva bisogno del loro aiuto, doveva essere sincero fino in fondo.

"La storia è molto lunga e complicata." Iniziò sedendosi al bordo del letto di fronte a loro. Sospirò e a bassa voce raccontò loro tutto quello che accadde da quando tornarono dalla visita al vassallo. Arrivato al momento di dire che lui amava Duo si bloccò per un attimo, inspirò a fondo e proseguì con il racconto. Si meravigliò quando vide che Quatre non si scandalizzò affatto alla notizia, questo lo rese felice. "Il resto lo sapete." Concluse.

"Questa storia è incredibile! Duo adesso come sta?" Chiese Quatre parlando a bassa voce.

"Quando l'ho lasciato non molto bene, spero che Wufei e Sally lo rimettano in forze."

"Ci possiamo fidare di questo Minor? Le cose che ho sentito sul suo conto non sono proprio rassicuranti."

"Credimi Trowa, quello che mi ha raccontato e quello che mi ha fatto vedere mi hanno fatto cambiare idea su di lui. Non so spiegarti bene la sensazione che ho provato stando accanto a lui, posso dirti che mi sentivo...protetto" Disse pensandoci un attimo.

"Ti crediamo ma, questa storia del veleno è pericolosa. Sei sicuro di voler rischiare la vita semplicemente perchè ti sei sentito protetto accanto a lui?" Domandò inarcando le sopracciglia.

"Non ho altre via di uscita. Fidarmi di lui o di qualche altro tipo che si spaccia per mago, non fa differenza. L'unica cosa che voglio è andarmene e portare via Duo da questo posto!"

"Come vuoi Heero. Noi saremo dalla tua parte." Disse Quatre sorridendogli dopo aver guardato Trowa per un secondo.

"Grazie, non potrò mai ringraziarvi abbastanza. Vi prego, state molto attenti, se mio padre venisse a conoscenza che voi mi avete aiutato vi farebbe uccidere ed io non me lo perdonerei mai."

"Non temere, saremo prudenti." Disse Trowa pensieroso.

Poco dopo un servitore venne a cercare le giovani guardie per avvertirli che il Re li voleva nella sala grande. Prima di scendere Heero chiese a Quatre di mandargli Hilde con qualcosa da mangiare.

Rimasto solo si avvicinò alla finestra, la casa di Wufei da li non si vedeva. Sospirò pensando a Duo e augurandosi che stesse meglio. Hilde non tardò ad arrivare. Quando entrò dalla porta aveva delle occhiaie da far paura.

"Signore...sono felice di vederla e sapere che sta bene."

"Devo ringraziarti."

La ragazza lo guardò confusa non capendo,"Come scusi?"

Heero le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò forte. "Se tu non mi avessi detto di aver visto Treize portare Duo nel castello ora sarebbe morto." Le sussurrò all'orecchio.

"Cosa?" Chiese alzando la voce.

Heero si mise l'indice sulle labbra facendole segno di parlare a voce bassa.

"Cosa vuol dire? Che Duo è vivo? Che non era lui nella stalla?"

"Esattamente! Mio padre lo aveva rinchiuso, credo di essere arrivato giusto in tempo." Sorrise.

"Dio ti ringrazio!" Disse alzando gli occhi e un sorriso apparve sul viso stanco."Ora dov'è?" Domandò parlando così piano che Heero stentò a capirla.

"L'ho portato da un amico che ho conosciuto tempo fa, al villaggio."

"Potrei vederlo."

"Diciamo che meno gente sa dove si trova e più sarà al sicuro ma a te non posso dire di no. Stasera credo che sia troppo presto, deve riprendere le forze, domani notte verrai con me. Ti farò sapere dove e quando. Va bene?"

"Si, la ringrazio!"

"Mi raccomando, non una parola. Ho fatto credere a mio padre che fosse morto e questo è quello che devono credere tutti!"

"Certo, posso chiedervi una cosa?"

Heero annuì.

"Come avete fatto a sapere che lui era rinchiuso?"

"Me lo ha fatto capire Treize con qualche parola detta qui e altre dette li."

"Per fortuna siete arrivato prima che qualcuno lo uccidesse."

Heero la guardò perplesso, suo padre aveva pensato bene di non far diffondere la notizia di come fossero andare veramente le cose.

"Ora sarà meglio che vai, sei rimasta qui già troppo e non vorrei che qualcuno sospettasse qualcosa."

"La ringrazio per avermi detto di Duo. A domani." Disse prima di uscire.

Trowa e Quatre tornarono dopo parecchio tempo. "Come mai ci avete messo così tanto?" Chiese.

Gli amici gli raccontarono che il Re aveva comprato il loro silenzio. Nessuno doveva parlare di quello che lui aveva fatto. Se la notizia che il principe avesse ucciso Treize si fosse saputa loro avrebbero perso la vita.

"Si, comprato a modo suo! A dire il vero non avevo dubbi." Disse Heero sentendosi un pò in colpa.

"Nemmeno noi se è per questo." Aggiunse Quatre serio.

"Direi che dovremmo parlare meglio del piano. Suppongo che tu non te ne starai buono buono qui per tutto il tempo, sbaglio?" Domandò il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi.

"Non sbagli affatto, stanotte andrò a trovare Minor e a vedere come sta Duo."

"E noi?" Chiese corrugando la fronte.

"Per ora dovete semplicemente stare fuori dalla porta e controllare che io non mi muova da qui, non è forse quello che vi è stato ordinato?"

"Si ma..." Iniziò Quatre.

"E' quello di cui ho bisogno."

"Certo, ma posso chiederti come farai ad uscire dal castello?"

"Minor mi ha detto di un passaggio segreto che non conoscevo. E' nella torre chiusa, dove lui aveva il suo studio."

"Bravo...vorrei ricordarti che è chiusa!" Esclamò Trowa piegando un pò il viso verso destra.

"Per chi non sa dove passare si, ma Minor mi ha detto come fare."

"Bene, se non dovessi riuscirci sappiamo che di questo Minor è meglio non fidarci." Disse secco. "Ora sarà meglio uscire da qui, siamo rimasti anche troppo. Quando ti serve una mano bussa." Concluse uscendo seguito da Quatre.

Il pomeriggio fu lunghissimo, la sera eterna e prima che potesse uscire dalla sua stanza sarebbe dovuto passare ancora un sacco di tempo. Sbuffò per la millesima volta. Si alzò dal letto e poco dopo ci si sedette. Cercò di dormire un pò ma l'agitazione che aveva non lo fece riposare affatto. Dopo un secolo finalmente arrivò il momento di andare, il padre era passato a vedere se era nella sua stanza già tre volte ma, a quell'ora doveva essere già addormentato. Si mise il mantello, bussò alla porta. Quatre l'aprì poco dopo.

"Non è meglio che aspetti ancora un pò?"

"Non ci penso affatto, non ne posso più di stare qui."

Quatre rimase titubante non sapendo bene cosa fare, ma la voce sicura di Trowa gli disse di lasciarlo andare e così si spostò.

"Cerca di tornare prima che faccia giorno."

"Si Quatre non preoccuparti." Disse e subito dopo sparì lungo il corridoio semi illuminato. Raggiunse la torre senza troppi problemi, Minor fu molto preciso e lui non tardò a trovare il passaggio segreto. Sospirò, Trowa sarebbe fatto felice di sapere che Minor non aveva mentito, a dire il vero si sentiva più sollevato anche lui.

Uno spicchio di luna era alto nel cielo quando Heero bussò alla porta di Wufei. Sally aprì lentamente l'uscio sbirciando dalla piccola fessura. "Buona sera principe." Bisbigliò spostandosi ed aprendo di più la porta per farlo entrare.

"Buonasera Sally. Come sta?" Domandò preoccupato.

"Ha avuto la febbre molto alta per tutto il giorno, delirava e continuava a chiedere di voi. Ora sta un pò meglio, credo che il momento peggiore sia passato."

"Sono felice...ha mangiato?"

"Poco, se vuole provare lei a darglielo, riscaldo lo stufato."

"Si...grazie."

"Allora io vado in cucina." Sorrise facendogli segno che poteva andare nella stanza del ragazzo. Il principe annui lievemente ed entrò nella camera.

Duo dormiva rannicchiato su un fianco con il viso rivolto verso la porta. Heero sospirò, era così bello da togliere il fiato. Si avvicinò una sedia al letto, si sedette e rimase a guardarlo. Quando Sally entrò Duo dormiva ancora, lentamente posò la ciotola fumante sul comodino accanto a Heero e sorridendo lasciò la stanza. Il principe avrebbe tanto voluto poter ricompensare Wufei e Sally ma non sapeva come, loro avevano fatto in modo che il suo amore si riprendesse salvando la vita ad entrambi, per questo li avrebbe ringraziati sino all'ultimo dei suoi giorni. Quando Duo aprì gli occhi e riconobbe Heero accanto a lui sorrise.

"Come ti senti?" Chiese il principe prendendogli la mano.

"Ora che sei qui molto meglio."

"Vuoi mangiare un pò di stufato? Sally è stata così gentile da riscaldartelo." Disse spostando lo sguardo da lui alla ciotola sopra il comodino.

"Mmhh...ho un pò di fame a dire il vero." Confermò cercando di alzarsi ma una fitta allo stomaco gli fece fare una smorfia.

"Aspetta, ti aiuto io." Disse alzandosi e prendendolo con le mani sotto le ascelle lo issò a sedere. "Ti fa ancora male?" Domandò in tono preoccupato spostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

"Ora è passato, non preoccuparti." Sorrise.

Heero annui, prese la ciotola ed iniziò ad imboccarlo.

"Buona, avevo proprio fame!" Esclamò massaggiandosi la pancia dopo aver mandato giù l'ultimo cucchiaio di zuppa.

"Sono contento che tu abbia mangiato tutto, devi rimetterti in forze."

Passò qualche minuto senza che nessuno dei due disse niente poi Duo ruppe il silenzio.

"Come hai fatto a trovarmi?"

Heero sospirò, "Quando ho visto la stalla in quelle condizioni e mi hanno detto che tu eri morto nell'incendio non volevo crederci, sembrava così assurdo! Mi dissero che il fuoco era stato causato da candele che tu avevi dimenticato accese, e anche questo era impensabile, tu hai una fobia per le candele! Poi Hilde mi ha raccontato che ti ha visto entrare nel castello con Treize a sera inoltrata...un'altra cosa molto strana no? C'era solo un modo per sapere se veramente eri tu quello bruciato nella stalla. Dovevo vedere se quel corpo aveva addosso il mio medaglione. A pensarci ora potevano benissimo avertelo tolto dopo averti ucciso ma non volevo nemmeno pensarci. Ho scavato nella terra e ho riesumato il corpo, quando ho visto che non c'era nessun medaglione sarei potuto scoppiare di gioia. Ma se quello non eri tu dovevo scoprire che cosa ti era successo. Ho cercato in tutto il castello ma non c'eri da nessuna parte e così non mi restava che una cosa da fare."

"Cosa?" Domandò incuriosito.

"Semplice, sono andato da Treize."

"COSA? Da quel pazzo?" Esclamò allarmato.

"Era l'unica soluzione, solo lui sapeva realmente che cosa ti era successo e se eri vivo. Dovevo parlare con lui!"

"E cos'è successo?"

"Ho aspettato nella sua stanza, ci siamo battuti e alla fine non mi ha detto precisamente dov'eri o se eri vivo ma non ha nemmeno detto il contrario. Avevo capito dalle sue parole dove ti aveva messo quel pazzo di mio padre...o Duo...mi dispiace così tanto! Avevo promesso che ti sarei stato vicino e che non ti sarebbe accaduto nulla ed invece per poco non sei morto!" Esclamò abbassando il viso e stringendogli forte la mano.

"Non è certo stata colpa tua! Ma Treize ti ha lasciato andare?" Chiese inarcando le sopracciglia.

"Mhh...no, ormai sapeva troppe cose e non potevo lasciare che raccontasse a mio padre che non c'era nessun incantesimo...così..."

"Non l'avrai mica...Oh Heero! Non ti ha visto nessuno vero?" Domandò allarmato.

"No, ma stamattina l'ho detto davanti al Re, Quatre, Trowa e altre due guardie."

"CHE COSA HAI FATTO? MA SEI IMPAZZITO?" Gridò ma un'altra fitta allo stomaco lo costrinse a piegarsi in due tenendosi la pancia con le braccia.

"Non agitarti."

"NON AGITARTI? Ma ti rendi conto che ti sei appena condannato a morte da solo? Si può sapere che cosa ti passa per la testa? Se hai così tanta voglia di morire potevi lasciarmi in quella cella! Che senso ha essere vivo e veder morire te!" Esclamò innervosito.

"Lui non lo permetterà...ha comprato il silenzio delle guardie che hanno sentito la mia confessione. Tra pochi giorni ci sarà il mio matrimonio da cui lui riavrà un pò di quella ricchezza che ama tanto. Ma non capisci che l'unico motivo per cui sono ancora vivo è che gli servo? Ma le cose non andranno come crede, avrà una bella sorpresina!" Esclamò con un ghigno che a Duo fece venire la pelle d'oca.

"Che...che cosa hai in mente?"

"Gli ho fatto credere che sono arrivato tardi...che eri già morto. Tra tre giorni crederà la stessa cosa di me."

"Vuoi fargli credere di essere morto? E come pretendi di ingannarlo?" Domandò corrugando la fronte.

"Tu di questo non devi preoccuparti, devi solo pensare a rimetterti. Mi dispiace unicamente che hai solo tre giorni ma credimi...è tutto il tempo che posso darti."

"Come non devo preoccuparmi? Che cos'hai in mente Heero, dimmelo ti prego!"

"Va bene." Disse e gli raccontò del suo incontro con Minor, della loro chiacchierata e del piano per far credere a tutti che il principe si sarebbe suicidato.

Duo ascoltò in silenzio."Possiamo davvero fidarci di Minor? Siamo sicuri che poi ti sveglierai?" Chiese con gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione.

"Certo amore...alla fine andrà tutto per il meglio." Sorrise mentre dentro di se non era così tranquillo come voleva far vedere. "Ora devo andare. Cerca di riposare. Domani verrò ancora a trovarti."

"Stai attento Heero...ti prego!"

Il ragazzo lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra. Si mise il mantello e prima di uscire si voltò. Duo era sprofondato già nel sonno ancora troppo debole. Sorrise ed uscì, anche Wufei e Sally dormivano abbracciati, senza far rumore lasciò la casa e si diresse verso il mulino. Quando vi giunse Minor lo stava aspettando fuori dalla porta.

"Non immaginavo di trovarvi sveglio."

"Sapevo che stavi per arrivare e così mi sono svegliato. Destarmi dal sonno non è semplice." Sorrise. "Non volevo che perdessi la pazienza e te ne andassi. Abbiamo ancora molto di cui parlare. Entriamo, fa freddo."

Quando uscì dal mulino era più tardi di quel che si aspettasse. Velocemente ritornò al castello e fu felice di constatare che suo padre non per più venuto a vedere se lui era nella sua stanza. Dopo aver raccontato ai suoi amici quello che Minor gli aveva detto e rassicurati sulla salute di Duo se ne andò a letto. Dopo qualche ora vennero altre guardie a dare il cambio a Trowa e Quatre ma Heero era già addormentato e non si accorse di nulla.

I giorni successivi passarono lenti mentre Heero attendeva impaziente la notte. Le visite del padre divennero più frequenti e anche il giorno delle nozze si avvicinava. Continuava a rammentargli, in tono molto rude, quali erano i suoi compiti e come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi. Heero rimaneva indifferente e ignorava il padre guardando fuori dalla finestra. Quel comportamento fece andare su tutte le furie il sovrano. Trowa e Quatre fuori dalla porta sentirono il Re gridare e fare minacce, quando tirò fuori il discorso di Duo credevano che Heero reagisse ed entrarono chiedendo se serviva qualcosa. Videro il Re tenere il principe per il colletto della maglia mentre il loro amico estraeva il pugnale dalla cintura e glielo puntava alla gola.

"Heero non fare sciocchezze!" Esclamò Trowa avvicinandosi, "Rimetti a posto il coltello."

"Non parlare più di Duo." Disse Heero gelido al padre ignorando l'amico.

"Credi davvero di farmi paura?" Domandò Gregor sorridendo.

"Se non sbaglio ho ucciso la tua guardia, non sottovalutarmi...padre." Disse l'ultima parola con un odio che il sovrano sentì per un attimo la sua sicurezza vacillare.

Il principe era così concentrato sul Re che non si accorse che Trowa ora gli era alle spalle. In un attimo si senti afferrare il polso dove teneva il pugnale. "Sovrano, si allontani." Disse tranquillamente. "E' ferito?" Chiese mentre teneva ancora ben saldo l'amico.

Gregor pervaso da una rabbia che si sentiva crescere dentro non perse l'occasione. Il figlio era tenuto dalla guardia e lui lo colpì con un pugno in pieno petto. Nessuno dei presenti si aspettava un reazione così dal padrone del castello. Heero si piegò in due per il dolore, il padre gli si avvicinò. "Non provare mai, mai più a fare una cosa simile a me! La prossima volta non sarai così fortunato."

"Non ero io ad avere un coltello puntato alla gola." Replicò sarcastico Heero alzandosi a fatica per guardarlo negli occhi.

Un'altro pugno gli arrivò questa volta sul viso facendogli sanguinare il naso. "Non tentarmi, credi che non sia capace di ucciderti?"

"Di questo non ho dubbi. Resta il fatto che ti servo...sbaglio?"

"Non voglio che esca nemmeno per mangiare. Resterà rinchiuso qui finché sarà arrivato il giorno del matrimonio!" Dichiarò evitando la domanda del figlio e velocemente uscì dalla stanza.

"Ma che diavolo ti è preso? Stavi per mandare tutto a monte!" Urlò poco dopo Trowa mentre Quatre passava a Heero uno straccio bagnato per metterlo sul naso.

"Non lo so, quando a detto quelle cose su Duo ho perso il controllo. Questa situazione mi sta facendo diventare pazzo!"

"Ancora poco e sarà tutto finito, resisti e non fare altre cose azzardate." Gli disse Quatre.

Il discorso finì così, sapeva che i suoi amici avevano ragione e non disse più nulla. Quella notte uscì molto dopo temendo che il padre potesse tornare. Portò anche Hilde con lui, la lasciò con Duo mentre lui andò velocemente al mulino. Quando tornò trovò la ragazza addormentata al bordo del letto mentre Duo appoggiato allo schienale del letto lo guardava.

"E' andato tutto bene?" Chiese a bassa voce.

"Si, gli ho portato dei semi che gli servivano per la pozione, domani notte sarà pronto. Come ti senti? Non hai una bella faccia!"

"Ah...grazie!" Sorrise, "Credo di avere ancora un pò di febbre, un attimo prima ho freddo e l'attimo dopo mi toglierei tutti i vestiti."

"Mhh...interessante." Mugugnò sorridendo e lo baciò dolcemente sulla bocca. Volse lo sguardo alla ragazza, " Com'è andata con Hilde?"

"Benissimo, abbiamo parlato e sono felice che tu l'abbia portata qui."

"Era il minimo che potessi fare per lei, è sopratutto merito suo se ti ho trovato."

Duo sorrise guardandola.

"Ora dobbiamo tornare al castello, siamo usciti tardi e tra poco sarà l'alba. Cerca di dormire anche tu va bene? Noi ci vediamo domani notte."

"D'accordo. Stai attento."

Heero svegliò dolcemente la ragazza e lasciarono la casa di Wufei poco più tardi.

Quando si svegliò era quasi ora di pranzo. Ancora nel letto fissò il soffitto e pensò che quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima mattina in quel letto. Sospirò un pò preoccupato. Sperava davvero che andasse tutto bene. La giornata passò come al rallentatore, Heero continuava a camminare nella sua camera avanti e indietro assorto nei suoi pensieri e non si accorse che Hilde era entrata con la cena.

"Principe."

Heero sobbalzò colto di sorpresa. "Mi hai spaventato." Sorrise, "Ero immerso nei miei pensieri."

"Si sente bene?"

"Si."

"Ho chiesto di essere io a portarle la cena stasera. Volevo salutarla per l'ultima volta e augurarle in bocca al lupo." Disse tenendo lo sguardo sul vassoio che teneva ancora in mano.

"Ti ringrazio. Sono felice che sei venuta. Ti prometto che mi prenderò cura di lui." _ Sempre che mi svegli. _Pensò tristemente.

"Ne sono sicura. Dia un bacio a Duo da parte mia e gli dica che gli auguro tutta la felicità del mondo." Disse sorridendo.

"Glielo dirò. Abbi cura di te Hilde!"

La ragazza sorrise e uscì dalla stanza guardandolo per l'ultima volta.

Verso sera ci fu il cambio della guardia, poco dopo Trowa e Quatre entrarono nella stanza ed iniziarono a parlare di cosa sarebbe successo in quella lunga, interminabile notte. Ripassarono il piano una decina di volte.

"Basta, non ne posso più!" Esclamò ad un tratto Heero.

"In effetti lo abbiamo ripetuto così tanto che mi è venuto il mal di testa." Disse Quatre.

"Si è fatto anche tardi, sarà meglio che cerchi di dormire un pò o almeno di riposare. Noi ci saluteremo quando tornerai." Sussurrò quel'ultima frase abbassando il viso.

"Si, ci saluteremo dopo." Ripeté Heero in un fil di voce. Separarsi da loro sarebbe stata la parte più dolorosa di tutto il piano. Loro gli erano sempre rimasti accanto, lo avevano aiutato e mai come ora gli dimostravano il loro affetto rischiando la vita per lui. Sospirò, avrebbe voluto dire loro qualcosa ma in quel momento proprio non ci riusciva. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi uscirono a testa bassa.

Quella notte uscì prima e per fortuna non incontrò nessun ostacolo neppure quella volta. Andò prima da Minor e poi a casa di Wufei. Quando entrò nella camera Duo dormiva. Si avvicinò piano alla sedia accanto al letto e rimase li a fissarlo. Passarono delle ore ma non riusciva a prendere sonno, si alzò dalla sedia, Duo dormiva ancora o almeno così credeva. Si avvicinò alla finestra, era una notte buia, la luna fece capolino uscendo un attimo dalle nuvole che correvano veloci verso ovest. Sospirò. Mise le mani in tasca e sentì la boccetta del veleno che gli aveva dato Minor e rammentò le sue parole. Le cose dovevano andare secondo i piani. Si voltò e i suoi occhi si fermarono su quelli viola di Duo.

"Sei preoccupato vero? Lo sono terribilmente anch'io." Sussurrò abbassando il viso, "Forse è meglio che lasciamo perdere, dovresti sposare Relena...non voglio che ti succeda niente. Io sparirò appena sarò in grado di alzarmi da questo dannato letto!"

"Non dire idiozie!" Disse avvicinandosi e sedendosi sul letto gli prese la mano. "Quello che voglio è poter stare con te, certo, dovremo stare attenti anche fuori dal castello ma sarà tutta un'altra cosa."

"Sai, ho sognato che stavamo in una casetta vicino ad un bosco, assomigliava un pò al vecchio mulino. Vivevamo tranquilli, mi sentivo così sereno."

"E sarà così amore, farò di tutto perchè questo si avveri. Tra due notti Wufei ti porterà fuori nel posto stabilito alla ora stabilita, li incontrerai Minor e me, _ se tutto va bene _ pensò. Poi finalmente ci lasceremo tutto alle spalle."

"Detto così sembra così facile...peccato che non lo sia affatto! Vorrei poterti aiutare ed invece"

"Tu mi aiuti...sei tu che mi dai la forza." Sorrise baciandolo dolcemente sulla fronte. "Tu come ti senti? Scotti ancora."

"Mi sento ancora un pò debole, ma non preoccuparti per me, mi rimetterò."

"Lo so, sei un tipo duro!" Sorrise, "Ora devo proprio andare Duo...ci vediamo presto."

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io Duo."

Il ragazzo lo baciò dolcemente e poi con più vigore. _ Forse questa è l'ultima volta che lo bacerò. _Pensò ma subito ripudiò quel pensiero.

Gli fece l'occhiolino e sparì dietro la porta. Wufei e Sally riposavano e decise che non li avrebbe disturbati di più di quel che aveva già fatto. Scivolò fuori dalla casa e senza grossi problemi raggiunse il passaggio e da li le sue stanze. I suoi amici erano seduti su delle sedie ai lati della porta, come aveva previsto non stavano dormendo. Si parlarono a gesti e silenziosamente entrarono insieme nella stanza.

"Com'è andata con Minor? Tutto a posto?" Domandò sottovoce Trowa.

"Si, tutto bene." Rispose tirando fuori dalla tasca la pozione.

"Duo come si sente?" Chiese apprensivo Quatre.

"E' ancora un pò debole ma sono certo che si rimetterà presto." Sorrise lievemente.

"E tu? Come stai?" Volle sapere l'amico con i capelli castani.

Heero guardò Trowa poi Quatre e si sentì riempire il cuore di un affetto immenso per quei due ragazzi che aveva d'avanti.

"Bene, preoccupato ma deciso a farlo."

"Su questo non avevamo dubbi vero Quatre?" Chiese sorridendo all'amico.

"Già, quando ti metti in testa una cosa non c'è nessuno che ti possa far cambiare idea!"

"Grazie, grazie davvero per tutto quello che state facendo per me. Non potevo avere amici migliori al mondo."

"Non c'è bisogno che ringrazi, tu avresti fatto la stessa cosa per noi." Disse Quatre mostrando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

"Quello di cui ho paura è che cosa sarà di voi dopo? Cosa diavolo si inventerà mio padre? Se dovesse andare male qualcosa voi pagherete con la vita e io mi sento male al pensiero di avervi coinvolti in questa faccenda."

"Prima di tutto ora smettila di preoccuparti, l'unica cosa che devi prometterci è che ti sveglierai! Noi riusciremo a cavarcela e se qualcosa non funzionasse allora ci penseremo quand'è il momento, vero Quatre?"

L'amico annuì mantenendo sempre il suo sorriso.

"Spero di non..."

"Ora basta Heero! Noi abbiamo deciso di aiutarti sapendo quello che ci aspettava nel bene e nel male perciò ora finisci di agitarti va bene!" Esclamò il ragazzo biondo.

"D'accordo."

"Ora ti lasciamo da solo, non manca molto prima che tu debba bere quella roba."

"Noi ci vedremo tra due giorni per portarti via."

"Va bene..." Voleva aggiungere altro ma un nodo in gola non gli fece uscire più altro. I suoi amici lo salutarono con un sorriso e si chiusero la porta alle spalle.

Rimasto solo nella stanza si sedette sul letto, uno spicchio di luna sbucava dalla finestra come incuriosita da quello che sarebbe accaduto in quella camera da li a poco. Il principe sospirò tenendo la fialetta nella mano chiusa. Se tutto andava per il verso giusto quando si sarebbe svegliato avrebbe potuto ricominciare una vita nuova, una vita libera insieme a Duo. Si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra, mancava poco, il momento era arrivato. Aprì la mano e nella debole luce della stanza riconobbe la sagoma della fiala. Con gesti lenti tirò via il tappo, si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche, portò la boccetta alla bocca e con un gesto deciso mandò giù la pozione. All' inizio non successe nulla poi all'improvviso iniziarono i crampi allo stomaco, Minor lo aveva avvertito che non sarebbe stato indolore ma quello che stava provando andava ben oltre la sua immaginazione. Cominciò a sudare e ad avere convulsioni violente, lasciò cadere la boccetta e si strinse forte lo stomaco con le braccia. Incominciava a chiedersi se aveva fatto bene a fidarsi di quel mago, quando il dolore iniziò a diminuire per poi dissolversi, cadde a terra con un tonfo, l'ultima cosa che vide fu il debole fuoco nel camino poi tutto diventò buio e il suo cuore si fermò.

Trowa e Quatre sentirono un rumore provenire dalla stanza, si guardarono ma non dissero nulla, erano troppo nervosi. Prima che le guardie arrivassero per il cambio entrarono nella camera come prevedeva il loro piano. Heero giaceva a terra ai piedi del letto e la boccetta del veleno era ad un metro da lui. Trowa si avvicinò, gli mise una mano e controllò il battito, non c'era. Annuì guardando Quatre. Trowa uscì lasciando l'amico accanto a Heero. Nel castello a quell'ora non c'era nessuno in giro a parte la servitù che si preparava per un'altra dura giornata di lavoro. Il ragazzo arrivò alla porta del Re, sospirò e bussò con forza. Non ottenne risposta e picchiò un'altra volta sul legno duro. Questa volta giunse la voce del Sovrano assonnata e scocciata.

"Chi è?" Domandò alzandosi dal letto ed avvicinandosi alla porta.

"Signore, sono Trowa...c'è un problema."

"Quale problema? Heero è scappato?" Domandò aprendo l'uscio e fissando il giovane.

"No, abbiamo sentito un rumore provenire dalla stanza e quando siamo entrati abbiamo trovato il principe disteso a terra privo di vita. Accanto a lui c'era una boccetta di veleno, credo sia Aconito dall'odore."

"COSA? Come ha potuto quel..." Iniziò ma poi si interruppe, chiuse la porta, si vestì e poco dopo uscì. Trowa si scansò lasciandolo passare. Come previsto non era triste per la sorte del figlio era arrabbiato perchè le cose non stavano andando come lui aveva deciso. Trowa sorrise tra se e se.

Quando entrò nella stanza del principe rimase senza parole, si avvicinò al corpo e si assicurò di persona che fosse davvero morto.

"Ho trovato questa sul tavolo mio Signore, è intestata a lei." Quatre gli porse la lettera.

Gregor non lo guardò neppure, con rabbia aprì la busta e iniziò a leggere le poche righe.

_ Non ti darò la soddisfazione di avere quello che vuoi. Tu mi hai tolto tutto quello che desideravo e io farò la stessa cosa a te. Immagino avresti preferito pugnalarmi vero? Ma non ti darò questa soddisfazione! Heero. _

Il volto del Re divenne rosso dalla rabbia, accartocciò il pezzo di carta e lo gettò a terra con ira. _ Avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto a Treize e ammazzare anche quell'insolente! Come aveva potuto fargli un così simile affronto! _

"Signore, si sente bene?" Chiese titubante Quatre.

"Come potrei! Quel dannato ha rovinato tutto...TUTTO!" Esclamò esasperato.

I due ragazzi si guardarono increduli, vedendo la reazione del Re, non avrebbero mai pensato che fosse una persona così egoista e meschina.

Fra due giorni si doveva festeggiare il matrimonio ed invece avrebbe dovuto celebrare un funerale...maledizione! Cosa avrebbe raccontato ai Peacecraft e al suo popolo ora? Nella mente del Re stavano vorticosamente danzando mille modi per uscire da quel pasticcio, dire loro che si era suicidato era fuori discussione. Che cosa avrebbe pensato? Le uniche persone che sapevano che cosa era successo realmente al principe si trovavano in quella stanza e questo era un punto a suo favore. Si volse verso le guardie ed espose il suo piano che consisteva nel portare il corpo di Heero, ormai senza vita, verso il bosco passando per un passaggio segreto. Sarebbero dovuti tornare dopo il sorgere del sole con il corpo del figlio con una freccia nel petto, avrebbero detto che un cacciatore lo aveva colpito per sbaglio vedendo un movimento dietro dei cespugli.

"Voglio che passate attraverso il villaggio, voglio che tutti vedano che cosa è successo al loro povero principe. Voglio che sembri un vero incidente. Questo sarà per tutti quello che è accaduto veramente al principe Heero, se oserete tradirmi pagherete con la vita, sono stato chiaro?"

Trowa e Quatre stavano in piedi fissando il Sovrano increduli sentendo quelle parole.

"Allora? Sono stato chiaro?" Ripeté seccato massaggiandosi le mani nervosamente.

"S-si." Risposero all'unisono.

"Bene, muovetevi prima che qualcuno ci veda. Il passaggio segreto è nella mia stanza. Io vi aspetterò li." Disse e uscì dalla camera silenziosamente.

Le due guardie si guardarono. "Ma chi abbiamo come sovrano?" Chiese Quatre disgustato.

"Ancora non posso credere a cosa ho sentito uscire da quelle labbra. Ha una mente malata!" Esclamò Trowa scuotendo la testa.

"Non possiamo piantargli una freccia nel petto o morirà davvero." Sussurrò Quatre aiutando l'amico a mettere il mantello a Heero.

"Certo che non lo faremo, uccideremo un animale e useremo il suo sangue facendolo passare per quello di Heero."

"Una buona idea certo ma, quando lo vestiranno vedranno che non ha nessuna ferita."

"Potremmo vestirlo noi." Disse Trowa incerto.

"Il Re non ce lo permetterebbe, attirerebbe troppi sospetti, non si è mai visto che delle guardie vestano i sovrani o i principi."

"Ci inventeremo qualcosa, ora dobbiamo andare prima che qualcuno ci veda o che il Re si faccia venire qualche idea strana."

Uscirono sostenendo Heero uno da una parte e l'altro dall'altra. Per fortuna non incontrarono nessuno. Si fermarono davanti alla stanza e prima che bussassero la porta si aprì di colpo. Entrarono e videro che il passaggio era già aperto.

"Avete incontrato qualcuno?"

"No."

"Bene, bene. Allora andate e mi raccomando fate quello che vi ho ordinato."

"Si mio Signore." Disse Trowa a denti stretti. Per lui non era più il suo Re ma un'uomo disgustoso.

Entrarono nel passaggio e la porta si richiuse quasi subito lasciandoli ad una fioca luce prodotta da una torcia infilata in un anello al muro. Camminarono senza parlare entrambi persi nei loro pensieri. Finalmente intravidero l'uscita nascosta dalla vegetazione. Usciti respirarono a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca. Si guardarono un pò in giro e riconobbero il posto, erano nel fitto del bosco ad ovest. Non avrebbero dovuto camminare molto per arrivare al villaggio. Si accucciarono vicino ad un grosso faggio e vi appoggiarono Heero.

"Ho pensato ad un modo per non ferirlo ma non c'è Quatre, non possiamo rischiare di far saltare tutto. Questa faccenda si è complicata più del previsto. Non avremmo mai immaginato che il Re escogitasse una cosa del genere! Siamo costretti a ferirlo, non profondamente ma dobbiamo farlo, arrivati a questo punto non abbiamo scelta."

Quatre sospirò, "Hai ragione."

"Dobbiamo anche cacciare un'animale per il sangue, vai tu?"

"Si, spero di non metterci molto."

"Lo spero anch'io, non abbiamo tanto tempo."

Quatre annuì e scomparve nel bosco. Trowa fissò il viso sereno di Heero e sospirò preoccupato. Per fortuna il ragazzo biondo tornò poco topo con una lepre. Trowa spostò il mantello di Heero e presa una freccia la premé sulla camicia, chiuse gli occhi quando sentì che la punta aveva attraversato l'indumento e che ora lacerava la pelle dell'amico. Non poteva spingere molto altrimenti la ferita sarebbe stata mortale ma nemmeno troppo poco, si doveva vedere bene. Quando ritrasse la freccia era sporca di sangue, incontrò gli occhi inquieti di Quatre.

"Non preoccuparti, non morirà dissanguato. Ora, dammi il suo mantello." L'amico ubbidì e Trowa lo premette sulla ferita. Il flusso di sangue si fermò poco dopo. Quatre nel frattempo aveva fatto un taglio sotto il collo della lepre e la porgeva al compagno il quale imbrattò il petto e le mani di Heero.

"Dovrebbe bastare, che dici? Sembra vero?"

"Anche troppo, ho la pelle d'oca." Sussurrò Quatre.

"Allora andiamo e speriamo bene!"

Quando arrivarono al ponte levatoio l'alba era giunta da tempo, le guardie li riconobbero subito e vi si precipitarono incontro chiedendo informazioni. Trowa rispondeva alle loro domande con la voce tremante e Quatre si limitava a guardarli con sguardo vuoto. Lungo la strada che portava al castello incontrarono molta gente del villaggio ormai intenta nei loro lavori. C'era un mormorio che li seguiva. _ Il Re sarà contento che il suo piano stia andando come voleva. Mi fa schifo! _ Pensò Quatre sorreggendo Heero. Giunti finalmente al maniero entrambi avevano la fronte sudata e le braccia indolenzite per lo sforzo. La prima persona che incontrarono nel cortile fu la cuoca che era uscita per catturare un'anatra scappata dalle cucine. Di fronte al corpo pieno di sangue del principe non riuscì a trattenere un urlo, coprendosi poi la bocca con le mani cicciotte. Una guardia dentro la sala grande uscì di corsa avendo udito delle grida. Vedendo i compagni con il corpo del principe si fermò di colpo impallidendo.

"Che..che cosa è successo per l'amor del cielo!" Esclamò.

"Lo hanno ucciso, un cacciatore...chiama il Sovrano presto!" Esclamò Trowa orami al limite delle forze.

"E' nel-nella sala g-grande." Balbettò non riuscendo a distogliere gli occhi da Heero.

Trowa e Quatre si guardarono e si incamminarono verso la sala con un'ultimo sforzo. La scena che fece il Re vedendo cosa era successo al figlio fu disgustante per i ragazzi che sapevano come erano andate realmente le cose.

"Avete catturato il colpevole?" Domandò con false lacrime mentre la stanza iniziava ad affollarsi di guardie e servitori.

I due ragazzi rimasero un attimo sconcertati dalla domanda. "No, non siamo riusciti a prenderlo, perdonate Sire." Disse Quatre abbassando il viso.

"Oh! Figlio mio!" Esclamò Gregor stringendo al petto il corpo senza vita di Heero.

Trowa e Quatre si scambiarono un'occhiata, la faccia tosta di quella persona era incredibile.

Dopo qualche ora il Sovrano aveva già mandato un araldo alla famiglia Peacecraft per avvertirli dell'accaduto. E quella stessa sera ci sarebbe stata la sepoltura. Fu una giornata lunga e faticosa. La notizia che il principe era stato ucciso aveva già fatto il giro del villaggio. Trowa e Quatre mandarono Hilde per avvertire Duo di non preoccuparsi e che il piano rimaneva invariato. Alla cerimonia erano presenti poche persone visto l'ora tarda e la poca informazione che la funzione sarebbe stata celebrata la sera stessa.

Era molto tardi quando finalmente le due guardie entrarono nella loro stanza stanchi ed esausti. "Credo di non aver mai avuto così tanta voglia di dormire." Disse Quatre massaggiandosi le spalle doloranti.

"Lo posso immaginare. Oggi è stata una giornata da dimenticare."

"Domani notte lo tireremo fuori da li e spero tanto che vada per il meglio." Sospirò Quatre sdraiandosi nel letto.

"Lo desidero anch'io." Disse Trowa anche lui disteso sul letto. "Ora dormiamo, siamo a pezzi." Disse guardando l'amico.

"Già, notte Trowa."

"Notte Quatre." Bisbigliò mentre scivolava nel sonno.

La mattinata passò abbastanza velocemente. I due ragazzi ormai guardie personali del Re rimasero quasi tutto il tempo con lui sentendolo borbottare su cosa avrebbe fatto ora del suo regno. Trowa sorrise tra se e se pensando che quella era proprio la fine che si meritava. Dopo pranzo il tempo sembrò essersi fermato, mentre il Re riposava nella sue stanze Trowa e Quatre ne approfittarono per fare una cavalcata. Un pò di aria fresca fece bene ad entrambi. Quando ritornarono al castello il Sovrano era nella sala grande in compagnia di un araldo arrivato con una lettera dei Peacecraft. L'umore del Re era decisamente peggiorato. La sera arrivò e dopo cena furono congedati dal Sovrano, sarebbe andato a letto perchè aveva un forte mal di testa. I due ragazzi ne furono più che lieti, stare tutto il giorno con lui li aveva stancati più che cavalcare per giorni interi. Giunti nella loro stanza si sdraiarono ed attesero che il buio arrivasse.

Heero aprì gli occhi lentamente e in quella luce tenue ciò che vide non gli piacque affatto. Era ancora dentro la cassa da morto e quello non doveva succedere. Non sapeva che ora fosse e quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto ancora trascorrere prima che i suoi amici venissero a tiralo fuori. Provò ad alzare un braccio ma i movimenti erano rallentati come gli aveva detto Minor, ci avrebbe messo un pò a recuperare le forze. Respirò piano cercando di sprecare meno fiato possibile, sentiva un dolore incredibile al petto non capendone il motivo. _ Spero arrivino presto, non voglio morire qui dentro, non in questo modo dopo tutto quello che ho fatto. _

Quatre e Trowa entrarono nella cappella quando fuori faceva buio da molte ore. Scesero gli scalini che portavano alla cripta dove erano custodite le tombe dei membri della famiglia reale, il sepolcro contenente il corpo del principe era una costruzione di pietra e si trovava accanto a quella della madre. La stanza era illuminata da sole tre torce appoggiate a degli anelli sul muro. I due ragazzi si avvicinarono, sulla lastra pesante che copriva la tomba era stato inciso il nome del principe e appena sotto lo stemma della famiglia. Si misero ai due lati, i loro occhi si incontrarono e ad un cenno del capo di Trowa insieme iniziarono a spingere di lato. Sapevano bene che tentare di alzarlo solamente in due non sarebbe stato facile potevano solo farlo scivolare sperando che fosse meno arduo. Dopo un tempo che sembrò lunghissimo finalmente la pesante pietra si mosse. Quando riuscirono ad aprirlo per metà con le fronti sudate e i muscoli indolenziti per lo sforzo ci sbirciarono dentro. Heero invece di essere ancora sotto l'effetto del veleno e quindi essere un finto morto aveva gli occhi aperti, il viso era rosso da far paura e stava boccheggiando. Gli amici si affrettarono ad allontanarsi per farlo respirare e con un ultimo sforzo spostarono di più il coperchio per far entrare più aria.

"Cerca di restare calmo e respira piano." Sussurrò Quatre guardandolo allarmato. "Ma non doveva essere sveglio! Chissà da quanto tempo era così, ancora poco e lo avremmo perso sul serio." Disse preoccupato rivolgendosi a Trowa. Il ragazzo non commentò, fissò invece Heero il quale stava riprendendo colore e il suo respiro si era fatto più regolare.

"Giusto in tempo eh!" Disse Trowa facendo un risolino nervoso.

Heero sorrise debolmente. " D-davvero." Balbettò cercando di uscire prendendo la mano dell'amico. Le forze stavano tornando anche se piano.

"Come ti senti?" Chiese dopo un pò Quatre a sottovoce mentre con l'amico rimetteva a posto il coperchio della bara.

"Ancora un pò indolenzito e mi fa male il petto ma credo sia dovuto al veleno."

Quatre e Trowa si guardarono, "Bhè, non proprio." Iniziò Trowa e gli raccontò quel che era successo dopo che lui aveva preso la pozione. Heero rimase senza fiato nel sentire le parole dell'amico.

"Sono felice di andarmene da questo posto e sopratutto da lui!" Esclamò indignato.

"E allora sarà meglio muoversi." Disse Trowa incamminandosi fuori. Giunti nella cappella aprirono un passaggio segreto e vi entrarono. Fuori Heero si sentiva libero e bene come non lo era mai stato. Sorrideva mentre insieme ad i suoi amici percorreva la strada per giungere all'appuntamento.

Duo tossiva mentre si stringeva il petto, gli faceva ancora male ma la cosa che gli stava soffocando il cuore era che Heero non arrivava più. Strinse il medaglione nella mano e sospirò. Qualcosa era andato per il verso sbagliato? Essere così impotente lo rendeva pazzo. Già essere arrivato li e vedere solo Minor lo aveva terrorizzato ma il mago lo aveva tranquillizzato. Ormai era al limite della sopportazione, doveva andare a vedere se gli era successo qualcosa, fece per scendere dal carro ma Minor gli strinse un braccio facendogli segno di no.

"Tranquillo Duo...sta arrivando." Disse a voce bassa. Un sorriso apparve sul volto del giovane e con impazienza attese l'arrivo del suo amore. Poi udì dei rumori provenire dal bosco alle sue spalle. Il cuore gli balzò in gola quando lo vide, saltò letteralmente giù dal carro e gli corse incontro gettandogli le braccia al collo.

"Non così forte Duo, mi togli il fiato."

"Oh, scusa ma credo di non essere mai stato così felice di vederti!" Esclamò stringendolo forte.

"Anch'io amore, anch'io." Si staccò dall'abbraccio e lo baciò sulle labbra dolcemente.

"Bene bene, sono contento di vedere che la pozione abbia funzionato, come ti senti?" Chiese Minor sceso anche lui dal carro.

"Ora benissimo, all'inizio ho fatto un pò di fatica a muovermi ma mi avevi avvertito no?"

Il mago annui sorridendo. "Ora sarà meglio andare, non possiamo approfittare della buona sorte ancora a lungo." Disse massaggiandosi la lunga barba.

Heero guardò i suoi amici e una fitta gli strinse il cuore. "Non potrò mai ripagarvi per quello che avete fatto per me. Avere avuto accanto due persone come voi è stato meraviglioso e so già che mi mancherete da morire."

"Mancherai anche a noi Heero ma sappiamo che ora sei felice e questo ci basta vero Trowa?"

"Certo. Cercate di non mettervi nei guai."

"Va bene. Grazie ancora amici." Disse abbracciando uno e poi l'altro mentre dai suoi occhi scivolarono lacrime silenziose.

Anche Duo li abbracciò e li ringraziò per tutto quello che avevano fatto per loro. Salirono entrambi sul carro mentre Minor si fermò un attimo a parlare con Trowa e Quatre, poi li raggiunse, diede un colpo deciso alle redini e fece partire il cavallo. Heero e Duo si strinsero forte mentre guardavano i loro amici farsi più piccoli mentre avanzavano. Quella notte avrebbe cambiato la loro vita per sempre, finalmente avrebbero avuto la possibilità di stare vicini senza paura di venire scoperti da un momento all'altro. Quando furono distanti parecchie ore dal castello entrambi si rilassarono un poco, Heero baciò la fronte di Duo stringendolo forte al petto. Era così bello averlo così vicino, sorrise, ora lo avrebbe avuto accanto per tutta la vita.

"Ti amo." Gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

Duo alzò il viso e lo baciò sulle labbra dolcemente. "Ti amo anch'io." Sorrise sistemandosi meglio tra le sue braccia.

Era una giornata ideale per un bel pranzetto all'aperto e ancora di più perchè quel giorno avevano degl'ospiti molto speciali. Trowa e Quatre erano venuti a trovarli. Erano passati due anni da quella notte e molte cose erano accadute. Dovevano ringraziare Minor se ora tutti e quattro erano vivi e potevano festeggiare il loro incontro. Gregor con il passare del tempo era diventato pazzo e aveva tentato di uccidere a tradimento le due guardie che custodivano il suo più spaventoso segreto. Il mago che aveva ospitato Heero e Duo una sera fece loro uno strano discorso, disse che la sua ora era giunta e che quello per cui era destinato a fare fin dall'inizio era finalmente giunto. Gli lasciò la sua casa e tutti i suoi averi e partì. Scoprirono poi qual'era stata al cosa che doveva fare, uccidere Gregor prima che togliesse la vita a Trowa e Quatre e che facesse morire di fame il suo popolo. Aveva anche fatto in modo che salisse al trono un vecchio cugino di Heero, un'uomo saggio e buono il quale si era fatto subito voler bene dalla gente e aveva rimesso a posto un pò della rovina che aveva fatto Gregor negli ultimi anni di vita. Minor non avrebbe potuto scegliere meglio, ma d'altronde lui aveva il potere di vedere parte del futuro. Prima che il mago si lanciasse dalla torre più alta del castello portando con se il Re disse loro dove avrebbero potuto trovare Heero e Duo.

Dopo aver avuto un permesso dal nuovo Sovrano si erano messi in cammino.

Heero e Duo rimasero senza parole dopo aver ascoltato la storia da Trowa e Quatre.

"Sono felice che il popolo finalmente abbia una persona buona e saggia a guidarli." Disse Heero rompendo il silenzio.

"Lo siamo tutti." Affermò Trowa sorridendo poi alzò il bicchiere." Voglio fare un brindisi a Minor, l'uomo che a permesso a voi di avere la vita che desideravate, per aver salvato la mia vita e quella di Quatre e per aver dato al popolo un Sovrano giusto e buono!"

Anche gli altri alzarono i bicchieri e brindarono a Minor, il più grande mago e uomo che avessero mai conosciuto.

FINE


End file.
